Time Traveler's Wife
by MySiGGY
Summary: Duncan has a rare genetic disorder, which comes to be known as Chrono-Displacement, otherwise, he can travel through time. When he meets a certain girl at the library,she knows him all her life.Does he remember her?A DXC FANFIC!Rated T to be careful R&R!
1. The Beginning

(A/N)

Me: Hey.

Duncan: Just hey?

Me: Well if you put it that way… HEYYYY!!! This is my second fanfic!! WOOHOO! (blows party favor)

Duncan: Your point?

Me: Lucky for all you DxC lovers, this is in fact a DxC FANFIC!! WOOHOO! Okay details, details…

This Fanfic came to my mind when I watched the movie Time Travelers Wife 2 months ago. It's a great movie and book! So this fanfic is based of the plot Time Travelers Wife (my DxC version!) So this is the first chapter, and uh yeah it's a good book and movie!

Duncan: "Great book and movie Einstein"

Me: Whatev's. On with the storyyy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or the characters in it I also do not own the movie and book Time Travelers Wife. Enjoy nows!!

(No one's POV :[ )

It was in the middle of December, almost Christmas. Little Duncan was riding happily in his mother's car while they drive along town. Duncan peered out the window, he saw one of those fake Santa's ringing a bell asking for a donation of money. There were a lot of them out here, but the difference of this one was it was mechanical.

"How many more days until Christmas?" he asked his mother.

"Oh I don't know… a week or two? Maybe less." His mother replied.

She was always a happy person. She worked at the local Opera House singing as a career. Nobody would notice her when she went in town or anything. She wasn't quite famous. But her singing was just so elegant that people would tear up when they heard her sing in the Opera House.

She began singing in the car.

It was a difficult tune. But she could sing it easily. Too bad Duncan couldn't.

"C'mon Duncan, sing with me." His mother asked politely.

He frowned.

"I can't sing. You know that." He replied. His mother just smiled.

"Anyone can sing Duncan… How 'bout an easier song…" she said

"_Jingle bells Jingle bells_…" she started.

She kept singing. Later on Duncan gave in a joined the merry tune.

"_Oh what fun it is to ride_…"

They left the town 5 minutes into singing. They were not driving onto a lonely road. But Duncan's mommy knew what she was doing. She had taken this route a lot of times. It began snowing…

"_Hey… Jingle Bells_…"

They continued Singing.

Just then a truck was coming there way. It wouldn't stop.

"MOM!" Duncan cried out loud.

Duncan felt his head move tumultuously. What a headache he thought. He was bleeding.

"M-m-mom!" he cried again.

"DUNCAN!" he heard a reply. His mother called out. She gasped in awe… Duncan was disappearing. He looked like sand fading away on the beach.

"Mom….!" He said one more time.

But it was too late. She crashed not knowing that the truck hit them because she was too busy looking at Duncan's fingers and torso disappearing.

His mother died.

But lucky for Duncan. He was gone when his mother hit the truck. He didn't know how though. How did he survive? How was he outside of the car?

He realized. He was naked. Outside, of the car. Watching his mother crash into the truck. Watching her die. He sobbed. Until someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around quickly.

"DUNCAN!" the man said, he took off his coat and put it around Duncan so he wasn't completely naked, "Duncan… it's alright… your okay… your okay…"

Duncan was about to speak when the man cut him off.

"You time traveled." He said, Duncan just listened, he was very confused. "Duncan… I'm you in the future… it's going to be okay, this is going to happen a lot…"

Then the Duncan from the future began fading away, just like how little Duncan did when he was in the car with his mother. His mother… he thought.

"Uhg…" Future Duncan said, "Look I gotta go, but don't worry."

Little Duncan blinked, and in a flash, future Duncan was gone, leaving his clothes behind. But then, Duncan was beginning to fade away too… He didn't know how it was happening, and why he could time travel… but he knew one thing… That he was the one with a gift, but if only he knew just when he'll time travel

Me: If this is confusing don't worry! Duncan can't control his Time Traveling powers, so it happens, but when he does time travel, he leaves his clothes behind. Why? Because he's naked.

Duncan: Why am I naked? And I NEVER sing…

Me: Shush! This was in the movie! And or book. So just go with it!!

So Review! There's a green button down there! It's says Review this Story/ Chapter! So click it and review!! Thank you!!

You got flames for this story so far? 3 words…

BRING. IT. ON!

I can take flames so yeah BUT 1 MAJOR RULE!!

NO FLAMES FOR MY SPELLING and GRAMMAR!!! I hate those so just don't okay?!

Anyway!

Buh Bye and I'll update another chapter soon :]!


	2. So we meet again?

(A/N)

Me: Hey guys, im working on my laptop today o_O

Duncan: is that so unusual?

Me: yes.

Duncan: It feels so lonely here.

Me: yes.

Duncan: Is that the only word you can say?!

Me: No.

Duncan: Then say something different.

Me: okay.

Duncan: Am I going to be in this chapter?

Me: Yes.

Duncan: Will I get to make out with my Princess?

Me: I don't know. Ask again.

Duncan: What are you a magic 8 ball?!

Me: I don't know. Ask again.

Duncan: Uhg, fine I'll do the disclaimer to make you SHUT UP.

Duncan: Disclaimer…- MySiGGY does NOT own TDI or TDA or the movie and book, Time Traveler's Wife. Now read the freaking story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(Many years later!)

Duncan was 23, he was doing his usual routine in his job at the Library. Sure he didn't look like HE would fit the job. But he had ways. The library was very empty. It was around midnight. Duncan's clothes was in one of the halls of the Library. He had time traveled unexpectedly again.

He saw his life past by. He saw his mother and father reading to him before Christmas. He saw him walking away from the chance to bake cookies with his Mom and Pa. He saw how he went to his room and ignored his parents. He saw how he wasted his childhood.

6 hours into time traveling, he finally appeared back in the Library's hall. He quickly grabbed his clothes. Changed into them. Picked up his book. And walked away.

(The next morning!!)

He began his routine again. He would jog near the beach, where there was a trail of cyclist and joggers too. He jogged because his time travels would occur do to stress sometimes. He tries to keep this down by keeping calm by jogging to remain in the present. He also tries to find doctors to help him with this problem.

When he entered the Library, he walked down the busy office, filled with people helping with other people with there needs. He looked at his papers for the tasks he was suppose to do, when a girl about his age with tan skin, a lovely mixture of brown and mocha color for her hair, dark onyx eyes, and freckles on her face giving a cute figure. She walked up to the Librarian and asked for something to be copied. The librarian pointed at Duncan.

The girl glanced at Duncan, and just looked at him awestruck. But for Duncan, he was confused and just raised an eyebrow.

(Duncan's POV)

This beautiful girl about yay tall tan and mocha brown hair looks at me with a OMG look. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but hey, she looked happy to see me. She walked down the aisle and headed towards me. I guess she was just surprise that a punk rocker worked at a quiet peaceful Library. I mean, I'm shocked myself, and I'm that rocker!

"Excuse me," she began, "You're…Duncan!"

I looked at her confusedly and raised an eyebrow again and smirked. "Uh… Yeah. Do I know you?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. Her smile soon faded. Did I say something wrong? I mean, sure I say things wrong most of the time, but this was just too weird.

"I-I'm Courtney." She said, I thought… who?

"Uh okay Courtney, but I don't really know how you know me… do you see me a lot or something… am I like familiar to you…" I asked. How did she know me? It was so confusing I'm beginning to have a headache.

She frowned again. Im starting to feel guilty, but I didn't do anything!!

"It's a long so I'll tell you at… this place. It's your favorite right? Meet me there and I'll tell you everything." She said. Hmm… a date?

"Okay… but how did you know this is my favorite pla—" I was soon cut off by her.

"Like I told you, I'll tell you everything when you get there. See you tonight." And she walks off. "Oh. I need those papers copied. Pronto." She pointed to the papers. I didn't even see her hand me those papers. Sly isn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

I can't believe he didn't remember me! After all these times! That, that, Neanderthal! He could be so forgetful! Uhg, this is going to be a loooong explanation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(That Night in Duncan's "favorite" restaurant. 'Wawanakwa Specialty')

(Duncan's POV! Yays!)

I arrived at the address she gave me on a little piece of paper. She had neat handwriting compared to my sloppy not legible writing. OH CRAP. I thought. Wawanakwa Specialty?! This was my most hated restaurant in the world. Damn… she got me good.

I entered. Chris Mclean who was one of my substitute teachers when I was a 16, stood there with his usual annoying smile, saying, "Table for 1 Duncan? Wow you grown." I quickly interrupted him.

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you Chris. And No I am not alone, I'm here to see a girl…" I checked the tiny piece of paper. "Courtney is it?" I said.

"Well well well Duncan. She's over there, but you know, why couldn't we talk. Is it because I annoyed you for 2 years and failed you making you flunk a year in 10th grade?"

I narrowed my eyebrows. Why I oughta… "Listen Chris, forget the substitute teacher thing, you got laid off remember. Now your working here at this BS place." I walked off to the table where Courtney was sitting looking at the menu. Chris yelled out, "Tsk tsk Duncan, swearing is bad you know!" I rolled my eyes and took a seat near Courtney.

She was still looking at her menu, not noticing me sitting down. I began to speak…

"So Princess, and the story starts…?" I smirked and tilted her menu down. She smiled.

"Well you ogre," she began. Ouch sort of a feisty one. "It all be---- wait! You called me Princess!! Do you remember now?!" she quickly said, she looked so delighted to see me say Princess. It was sorta cute and hot in a way. I mean, she nearly jumped off her chair.

"Sorry darling, but no." I quickly stated.

Her smile faded.

Then she smirked. Not her best, but I'll give her 2 stars.

"Well _darling_," she slurred her darling. Cute I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N)

Me: End of chapter T___T!

Courtney: Oh really?

Me: Oh hi Courtney!

Courtney: Remember your reviewers.

Duncan: And she calls me forgetful.

Courtney: Shut it!!

Me: Oh yeah… THANK YOU MY FELLOW three REVIEWERS!! You get a 'thanks' from me only! Cuz someone stole all my coolio prizes. So thank you, NightxOwl, southernxnitemare, and sk8inpiro21! Love ya's and thx.

Duncan: Aren't you forgetting another thing?

Me: …

Courtney looks blankly at Duncan and Me

Me: Oh ya. I forgot my cookie in the microwave!

Duncan: *facepalms* NO YOU IDIOT, Courtney has to do the next Disclaimer *smirk*.

Me: No she won't your gonna.

Duncan: WTF why?

Me: Cause you said that I was forgetful, which I am, but nobody calls me forgetful then me!!

Duncan: …

Me: Review or else I'll make you eat Chef's mystery meat!! Nooo! Stay tune for Chapter 3 coming up quickly!! BYE!!


	3. How'd we meet?

(A/N)

Me: Hello! Yes it's just a simple hello. I will continue my other fic "A Brutal Day" but this idea just went KA-POW! Right on my mind! So I just had to write it! So enjoy!!!! Wait wait wait hold up hold up!! I'm forgetting something… A hah!!

Me: DUNCAN!!

Duncan: Disclaimer (I forgot this…) MySiGGY does not own TDI or TDA or any of there characters, and I do not own the movie/book Time Travelers Wife. Enjoy….like u can *psh*.

(Courtney's POV, this part she is 8yrs old)

We just moved in to our new house! It was pretty far away, but this place is beautiful, there's a forest that stretches along the river banks, along with the barley surrounding the area. But my mother told me something I didn't know…

"Courtney!" she called, "were going to start the new paintjob in the house, why won't you go off to the meadow or something."

"Wai-wait-wait what?!" I answered back, "There's a meadow in here?!"

"Well it's a pretty short and long way there, but I heard its worth seeing, you can just cut through the woods, it'll be a lot quicker." She replied

Hm… This wasn't a bad idea… I could have a picnic there! It would be sooo wonderful near the river and all the barley… just dashing!

So I took my basket I had since I was 5, it wasn't so long ago since my grandmother gave it to me. I took my picnic blanket of course, tea cups, a hot water container, plates, tea bags, and some little pastries for me too enjoy out there.

After I said my farewells, I walked my way through the woods. My it was so big, the tall trees, mostly maple, the leaves falling down, the sun peaking out from the branches, touching my face, it was warm.

"Phew…" I said, my mother was right, it was a long walk there, maybe I should jog next time…

The meadow was absolutely gorgeous! Flower beds in one spot, barley in the other, and of course the river… The woods continued from the meadow to the other side of it. I wouldn't dare going beyond that point. Who knew what kind of creature lived here? After I gazed in awe I quickly found the PERFECT spot in the meadow. It was surrounded by flower beds with a view of the river and some barley. But there was odd bushes in front of the continuation of the forest. But yet there was still a path you could see from the bushes. As I began to set up my picnic, I heard a rustle from the bushes.

I glanced.

"Wh-wh-who's there?!" I called,

No one answered.

"I'm not afraid to use this!!" I yelled holding my teapot in one hand and the other guarding myself.

I heard a chuckle.

A chuckle? I thought, so there is someone here.

"Show yourself!!" I yelled, I needed to know who or what it was in those bushes.

I heard a voice.

"It's going to hard to show myself Princess." The voice suddenly replied.

Princess?! What am I 4!?!?

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I corrected the mysterious person.

"I know that Courtney." The voice said.

"H-h-how do you know my name!?" I quickly replied, this is just getting WAY too freaky… maybe it was one of my family members playing a joke on me! Yeah that's gotta be it! Just a joke…

"Hey" the voice replied, judging by the low voice, I would assume that the mysterious person, is a male.

He continued, "Can you hand me that picnic blanket? _Rightttt_ over there…" What the heck did he want the picnic blanket for?!

"…..Why do you want it…?" I staggered, something is fishy

"Well Princess, you wanted to see me didn't you?! So hand it over." Geez this guy is really pushy!

I handed over the blanket. He grabbed it quickly. My eyes widen.

He showed himself…

He's tall, green faux hawk. Piercings on his eyebrows, ears, and some other places…

I looked at him very frightened. He looked like a murderer! Eek!

"Listen" he began to say, "I have a strange feeling that I'll be showing up here a lot Princess. So it would be nice of you to put out some clothes somewhere near here." He finished.

I was so confused!!

So I asked.

"Huh, why are you going to keep coming here anyway! And how the heck will I get you clothes!!" I yelled. This guy is playing games with me isn't he?!

"Look." He said "I'm a time traveler. You know those kind of people who can travel through time."

I scoffed, "I know what a time traveler is you big dummy! And I don't believe you!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I broke the silence. "…I-if you're a time traveler, then prove it."

He smirked.

"You'll see soon Princess, you'll see soon. About the clothes, just get some of your daddy's clothes that he doesn't use or anything and bring them here." He said

I blinked. And said… "Well okay… but you still have to---" I cut myself off because I was so shocked.

He was fading away…

"Remember the clothes… and by the way… name's Duncan…." As he said that, he was fading away like sand blowing away from the desert.

He was gone in a flash.

I was so awestruck. But then realized, he asked me to do something. So I packed up my picnic stuff and ran home. My dad was in the bathroom brushing his hair, again… he had laid out his clothes on his bed before he would go to work. I quickly took them, but I heard my dad opening the bathroom door coming, so I ran.

I ran through the woods through the meadow and went further over the bush. There was this log in the further forest. I neatly folded my dad's clothes and placed them gently on the log.

I would come everyday waiting for Duncan the time traveler to come through the bushes. I would always eat my Lunch out in the meadow, cause it was usually the time he would come. Further now, he would come at least two times a month, maybe 3 or 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

As Courtney finished her story on the first time me and her met. I was surprised I never knew. I felt guilty. For the next 5 minutes it was silence until Chef Hatchet came wearing a tight waitress outfit. *shivers* he gives me the creeps. In fact, he's the problem with my nightmares.

"WHAT WOULD YOU BE HAVING" said Chef, as he quickly took Courtney's menu out of her hand and mine's too.

I saw Courtney's face scrunch up in disgust. Her freckles became more visible. It looked cute. What am I saying, I barely know her. But she says, that I know her and she knows me all her life…

"FINE THEN MAN! YOU GET NOTHING." Said Chef. I was too busy thinking that I didn't hear him talking to me. Well I wouldn't order anything at this place anyway.

I broke the silence.

"So what did you order?" I said.

"Just a glass of water." She replied. She looked at me for 5 minutes straight while I just looked back blankly, I think I looked freaked out.

Now she broke the odd silence.

She took out a book, it was old and crusty, brown color, with a little strap to keep it close. She removed the strap, and it looked like a journal.

"It's a Journal." She said, I knew it I thought. "A time journal. I written down all the times you came and visited me. She handed me the journal. I read.

"Wow…" I thought out load. She just blinked while still staring. Her eyes were fully locked on mine. "I visit you a lot haven't I…" I stammered.

"Yea. So do you remember me now?!" she said with sorta a rage in her voice.

I replied, "Sort of, I remember time traveling a lot. And now this *holds journal and waves it* gave back sweet memories. Thanks. But I better get going." I stood up but she quickly grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked

I sighed "my house?" she smiled.

"Great, I'll come too then." She said

"Ohka---- wai-wai-wait what?!" What did she say?

"I said… I'll come too."

"Why do you wanna come to my place? It's crap."

"I want to know what have you been doing!" she replied back.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat Princess." I walked out of the restaurant.

She quickly paid and followed.

When we arrived at my apartment, I was surprised it was still clean from last week.

"Wow… it's… clean." She said smiling

"Yeah. I'm surprised too." I replied. She giggled and stopped.

Her eyes were locked onto mine. Her onyx eyes. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

(Courtney's POV)

I put on a giggle fit, and suddenly stopped. I forgot how icy his eyes were. Those icy teal eyes. Very rare indeed. Just like this ability to go through time.

(Back to Duncies POV!)

She broke the silence. Again.

"You know… I missed you." She said, I was confused.

"You haven't time traveled to the meadow for a long time now…" she stammered while looking down.

"Yeah… I have been jogging to keep my stress down low… it helps prevent time traveling a bit." I replied.

"You were my first love." She finally said.

I stood there awestruck.

…

Then it was a blur.

(A/N)

Me: Ooooh, another Cliff Hanger.

Duncan: You suck.

Courtney: That's mean. Wait. You're mean you vile ogre!

Me: Anyhoo… Thank you for the reviews you reviewers (buckeye07, screwtherulesihavemoney, and sk8inpiro21, again :D) you get thankies!

Duncan: AND COURTNEY DOES THE DISCLAIMER.

Courtney: *sticks out tongue*

Me: No, Izzy is doing the disclaimer the next one.

D+C: OH NOOOO!

Me: Yeeah, heh heh.

REVIEW OKAY!! Flames I can take! But not on my spelling or grammar!

I might update tomorrow or Thursday (total drama action day!!) WOOHOO!! So cyyyya!


	4. They did WHAT? And a new Friend

(A/N)

Me: I have an idea for a new story! Yay! I have two bad news though.

-Izzy isn't in this (A/N)…

-I'll make my new story when I finish this one!

Duncan: That's BAD news? It's good news for crying out loud.

Me: Yeah, it's been 2 days since I updated!

Duncan: You left me and Princess in this computer for 2 days! ALONE.

Courtney: Pig.

Me: well anyway… On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDA, or TDI or any of the characters in it, I also do NOT own Time Traveler's Wife, the movie and book. Enjoy my readers…. Enjoy….

(Duncan's POV :D)

Woah… last night was weird… When Princess told me I was her first crush, I was shocked and guilty a lot now. I knew I sorta liked her too… and she likes me… So I reached down and planted one on her. Then it was a blur. I woke up the next day. Naked. Not because I traveled. But I was in bed, with Courtney next to me. I knew then that a relationship was going to start. She knew me all her life. I knew her most of mine. I think it was meant to be.

(Courtney's POV)

What am I a slut? I can't believe I had sex with him! That… that… uhg. I knew I said the wrong thing! I just knew it! But I still like him… I still do…

I woke up. A stretched out my arms, but completely forgot how I was naked. I quickly grabbed the nearest clothing near me. It was his shirt. The black skull shirt with sleeves. I quickly threw it on me and decided I'd take a shower.

After I quickly took a shower, I threw back on my clothes and thought I would… explore the place…. Startttingggg with his bathroom cabinet.

I opened the bathroom cabinet, and there was toothpaste, toothbrushes, cologne, and…

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the lipstick. I carefully picked it up and examine it.

He wouldn't use lipstick! GUYS DO NOT USE LIPSTICK! UHG! Just before I can yell in my head more, he opened the door, just his boxers on, (cause I took his shirt, woops.)

"I believe that *points to his shirt* belongs to me." He said with his casual smirk on.

Then he looked at what I was holding. His smirk faded.

"Don't worry…" he said, worry… WORRY!? I am not worrying! "it was over for a long time." He continued with a hint of laughter in his voice. Was he mocking me….

(Duncan's POV)

She smiled after I said that it's been over for awhile now. Then she stepped up and said.

"You know… Were nothing a like." She stated

"Thank you Miss Obvious." I smirked casually.

"But opposites attract." She smirked back. Her smirk is almost as good as mines. Almost…

(10 minutes later at a park bench!!)

We were sitting down. Watching little kids play on the playground. Right near the cities clock tower. It's so peaceful in this bench.

"It's weird." She said, "I'm just waiting for you to disappear." She smiled.

"Oh trust me _darling _it will happen." I smirked casually.

"So." She started.

"So?" I quickly mimicked her.

"What does it feel?" she quickly perked up and glanced at me.

"What" I asked. This girl is confusing.

"Don't be stupid! How does it feel, to disappear…… *weird silence*……. TO TIME TRAVEL!" she roared.

"Heh… well, it's like… your hands… feet…legs… and arms are tingling… then you just…" before I could say another she cut me off… so rude yet so hot.

"Disappear…." She said with an emotion of bewilderedness.

"Time Traveling my dear Princess."

She giggled

"Well _Darling_, since were officially 'dating'… why won't I introduce you to my best friend." She said. Wow. It's going really fast. I'm dating what's gotta be the hottest chick on the planet, and I went in her pants, and now I'm going to meet her best friend. Lucky me.

"Sure" I said.

(10 minutes later!)

"Here it is Duncan," she said while turning the knob on the door.

There was a calm voice coming from the kitchen, "Court is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Bridgette" she replied. So Bridgette's her name.

(A/N)

Me: Wow, this was a short chapter!

Duncan: YOU SUCK

Courtney: You said that already you delinquent.

Me: Duncan, I do not SUCK.

Duncan: Yes you do.

Me: WOULD I SUCK IF I LET YOU AND COURTNEY HAVE SEX?! WOULD I SUCK THAT YOU GUYS ARE DATING NOW?! WOULD I SU—

Duncan: SHUT UP! And you didn't even make this plot! This is from the Time Traveler's Wife for god sakes!

Me: BUT it's in a DXC version! Teehee!

Duncan: But they went into each others pants in the movie too!

Me: Shush! Anyway REVIEW!! And HAROLD will do the next disclaimer! Woots!

D+C: NOOOOOOOO! We hate Harold!

Me: But everyone loves there classic nerd in any drama show!

REVIEW!!! I WANT 10 REVIEWS TOTAL! SO REVIEW NOW! AND I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! I think .


	5. Friends or Foes

(A/N)

Me: Heyyyyy! Did you guys see that new TDA?!

Harold: Totally.

Duncan: Harold… you were in that episode.

Courtney: *facepalms*

Harold: Oh yeah.

Me: I mean it looked like Duncan totally wanted Court back heehee!~

Duncan: why you little…

Me: Courtney was like kung fu kid! It was sexy. Don't you think Duncan*smirking*

Duncan: *glares* Can it.

Me: Teehee, but I want the new TDA to come out soon cause whenever I think about it I just burst out screaming.

Harold: Is that a compliment.

Me: Why yes Harold it is, now do the Disclaimer! *glares viciously*

Harold: *screams like girl* DISCLAIMER – MYSIGGY DOES NOT OWN TDI OR TDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT, SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN THE BOOK OR MOVIE TIME TRAVELER'S WIFE, DON'T HURT ME!! *takes deep breath*

(Duncan's POV teehee!)

When I saw Bridgette she quickly greeted Courtney with a huge hug.

"Oh Courtney! It's been a while!" she stated

"Br—gette c-c-an't breathe…." Courtney replied.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I just can't help it! It's been so long!" Bridgette finally said.

"Bridgette it's only been a week" Courtney said. Figures.

'Hehe. Oh I'm sorry. Who's your friend." Bridgette said while looking at me.

Bridgette has blonde hair and calm eyes with the color of olive green. She wears a sky blue hoodie with matching navy blue surfing shorts. By the looks of it, she must be a surfer girl.

"That's Duncan. Were officially dating." Courtney said with a hint of 'duh' in it.

"Oh nice to meet you Duncan" as she said that she reached to shake my hand. I shook her hand back. "This is my boyfriend Geoff" the surfer chick said pointing to the guy who was coming in.

Geoff had a tall cowboy hat, an unbuttoned pink shirt, and some denim shorts with sandals. With his chilled eyes he looked like the perfect match for Malibu here.

"Sup bro'" Geoff said.

I just leaned my head upwards gesturing a 'sup' back.

"Would you like some wine Duncan?" Malibu said.

"Uh, no Malibu Barbie." I quickly stated with a smirk on my face.

Her face looked confused at first, shocked that I called her a nickname. Geoff just stood there eyes opened, a fly could just zoom right in his ears and out.

"Forget Duncan's manners, he does this all the time with people." Princess said.

Bridgette and Geoff finally said 'Oh' and smiled again, making there eyes narrow in a chilled way.

"Then would you consider water?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said

Courtney looked at me and smiled for how nicely I reacted.

(Geoff's POV)

As I see Duncan and Bridgette and Courtney walking over to the kitchen, I quickly mumbled to myself,

"Not much of a Party Dude, more like a downer."

(Courtney's POV)

When Duncan took his glass of water and headed to the living room, me and Bridgette started setting up for dinner.

"Wow, you never told me he was so punk Court" she said with a smile on her face.

I blushed

"Uhg, Bridgette, sure he's punk but I like the way he looks." I quickly stated.

"Cause' you think he's cute" Bridgette said in a mocking tone.

I blushed a little harder

"BRIDGETTE! Not only do I don't think he's cute, but he's a total criminal and a Neanderthal!" I quickly shouted.

"But you like him" Bridgette pointed out.

"Okay, okay! He's cute! Enough said, let's just set this up."

Then Geoff unexpectedly came in which startled me and budded in me and Bridgette's conversation.

"He's not that cute, doesn't talk much either, I couldn't get anything out of him." Geoff said.

"WELL if you would stop bugging him maybe you guys could start being FRIENDS." I said, Geoff, sometimes he's just weird like this. Annoying even, I don't get how Bridgette thinks he's 'the one'.

"Well it's just that you never had a boyfriend for quite awhile now Court" Geoff started "I you guys ha—"

"Leave her alone Geoff, you think she wouldn't dodge that bullet?" Bridgette said, and walked away with plates in her hands. Thank you Bridgette! That's why I love you and you're my best friend.

(Duncan's POV)

As the lovely ladies and Geoff, were setting up dinner, I thought I'd show myself around Courtney's place.

I walked around, looking for the most important part of the house. Courtney's Room. Hee hee.

I stumbled my way into a Hallway, where I saw a door saying 'Courtney' on the front of it. I turned the knob and explored.

It was, well, very neat. Her bed was nice a fixed that you can drop a quarter on it and it would bounce back. There was a desk with many papers and near the desk was a lamp. It was decorative too. There was also a small bookshelf and an armchair near it with another lamp. Her 'reading palace' I see. Then I spotted it.

Her Time Diary.

I smirked and walked my way through to pick it up and read. When I flipping through the pages, Trouble came.

"Are you reading my diary?!" Courtney said astonished.

"I wasn't reading it Princess." I quickly said

"Well it sorta looks like your reading it" she said narrowing her eyebrows in fury, "This was suppose to be private!" she snatched the diary from me and closed it up.

I sighed, "I was trying to find the days I got to see you. So I can tell the girl in the meadow that she's very important to me so she doesn't have to wait"

There was a long pause after that.

"I guess I sorta didn't know what I was thinking, so I think I should go." I said with my eyes locked onto her eyes… and her body,

She sighed. "I want you to stay."

I quickly smirked at her, and she just stared at me. I timed traveled. Again.

I have time traveled into what seems to be an ally. I had to find the nearest clothes as soon as possible. I broke into someone's car with a rock boulder thing, and stole… **her **clothes. I quickly put it on and I needed some money to survive until I time traveled back.

(Geoff's POV)

I was tired and decided I'd go party at a club in town. When I walked my way through the club I heard people whispering about some dude with a green Mohawk beating the crap out of some dude for money. Oh my god…

There he was, Duncan, the guy I saw earlier beating the crap out of this muscle dude, and guess what, he was wearing a tight small girls top and short shorts.

"What the hell…" I said while running up to Duncan. "Hey hey stop." I also included.

"Geoff." He said.

(Duncan's POV)

When I saw Geoff, I didn't know what to say.

"What the hell is going on, and what the hell are you wearing dude?!" he said.

Oh crap, I forgot I was wearing sexy chick clothes and beating the crap out of some dude for money. Need an excuse…

So I quickly said the first thing in my mind.

"Stupid Homo!" I said, Geoff just looked at me confused.

Then I also knew I needed to know what time was I in, what year, what date.

"What date is it?!" I quickly asked.

"What do you me-" Geoff asked.

"WHAT YEAR IS IT?!" I blurted out.

"Why do you need to know…." Geoff asked.

(Geoff's POV)

Duncan was really giving me a confusing time.

"Screw you," he finally said, "I'm going to find some real clothes."

Then he stormed off, I had to follow him, and I nearly puked in my mouth because of what he was wearing I must say. EW that's just gross dude.

"HEY!" I quickly ran to catch up to him, "What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Close the door," he said; he sounded like he was going to do something weird to me. Creep. But I knew he wasn't SOOOO bad, but hey, he's a fun dude.

So I quickly did what he said, and locked the door.

I needed answers.

"You gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?!" I asked.

"What do you want? Seriously!" he asked with anger in his tone, while he rummages in the dude's house finding something.

"Hey, if you have a problem, I'm here to help." I said.

He just ignored my offer and continued walking further into the dude's house.

I'm getting angry now…

"LOOK." I said, he glanced at me then went back to looking for something"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU BUT I DO TO COURTNEY." I yelled, he is pissing me off.

"You wanna know?" he asked, well OF COURSE…. "Well I'm gonna tell you cause' you and I are gonna be friends for a looong time…" he said while putting on some other dude's clothes. "So you might as well know now."

"Know what?!" I asked.

"I look weird now right?! Because I'm in the future right now." He said (AN, a little confusing but you smart people will get it ;D)

"Oh my god…. You are crazy." I said.

"It started when I was 6 years old, I have fits, I travel through time. I get dislocated in time; I never know what's going to happen or where I'm going to end up… I have to break in someone's house, steal the first clothes I see, that's why I'm a criminal." He said. Oh my god this guy is crazy.

"Uh, there's something really wrong with you." I tried saying calmly.

"Yeah there is, but I care about Courtney more then you will ever and there's nothing wrong about that.

"Woah woah hey there, I have to reassure. Do me and Bridgette get married in the future, do I go bald? Does Bridgette go bald?" I said playing with his stupid game.

"Hey, I'm not going to tell you that, knowing something in advance makes people really crazy bro', trust me, I've seen it." He finally said.

"Your full of shit you know that?" I said not going to play with his mind games again. I wonder if he does this with Court.

"Yeah yeah yeah, your gonna rethink that later." He said. Why that little…

"Wel---" but when I was going to give him a tough comeback, he disappeared, leaving the man's clothes behind…

"Ohhhhhhh Shittttt….." I said while still awestruck, then I slowly started to backaway.

(Courtney's POV)

"Courtney! You got a lot of explaining to do!" yelled Geoff.

What happened now? I thought.

"Bridgette isn't here" I said

"I know, but is Duncan here" Geoff asked. What did he want from him? Oh what did that ogre do…

"No, but---"

"Don't marry him Court" Geoff said, I just stood there my mouth agape.

"He hasn't asked me yet…." I said

"Just-just don't marry him" Geoff quickly replied.

"But I love him…" I said, and gulped at the same time. Geoff you are so gonna get a quick punch from me…

"Sit down and I'll tell yah a story." Geoff said in a commanding tone.

I quickly understood, and sat down, holding my coffee cup while sipping little by little.

"Okay, you see, I saw your bro man beat up this dude, stole his money, then he robbed a guy's house, stole his clothes, and guess what? He told me he was a time traveler." Geoff explained.

I spittaked my coffee.

"Your crazy!" I said, now angry at him

"No, Duncan's crazy bra! He just disappeared!"

"Okay so you know… Well, it's been like that. But it's okay! It's a problem…" I quickly stated.

He quickly looked away and glanced at me with one eyebrow raised.

He sat down .

"Are you saying you know about his dudette" he asked.

I had to tell him, he's knowing everything!

"I… know him… for a very long time." I said silently, but Geoff still heard.

He quickly stood up and threw his arms in the air.

"Okay just to clarify so that were not all out of our freakin' minds, whatever Duncan has… It ain't good bra." Geoff said.

I nearly stood up and punched him to the ground!

But instead of punching, I just stood up, walked over to Geoff, and said.

"I've been waiting for him my entire life. You can't change it, even if I wanted to change it, you can't… I love him, and you can't break us apart Geoff."

Then Geoff let out a sigh.

"Well dudette, your crazier then I thought…" but I knew that was a sign that he understood! Winning feels so…. Good…..

After that, I quickly gave him a smirk, and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N)

Me: End of Chapter, and I'd like to thank my reviewers…. Bombora, DxCfantic, sk8inpiro21, again, and DamnedDivine, for making this story have…..

TEN. REVIEWS. !!!

Duncan: Whoopty doo…

Courtney: Hey where's Harold…?

Me: Idunno.

Duncan: Why do you keep making all us characters lost?!

Me: Idunno teehee!

Courtney: Uhg!

Me: Anyway…. Duncan and Courtney would you please?

Duncan: Do what? *Duncan said in a seductive tone and looks at Court*

Courtney: …

Me: Why the reviewing note!

D+C: uhg…

Duncan: Give tons of reviews.

Courtney: Make MySiGGY happy, reviews makes her day!

Duncan: And if you don't review I'll make you eat Harold's brain with a bendy straw. Trust me. It ain't pretty.

Courtney: Ew that's gross.

Duncan: Jealous?

Courtney: OF WHAT?!

*D+C keeps rambling on*

Me: sigh, this is a long A/N, and this is a long chapter! Yay! So…

REVIEW! The button is right down there! Click it and say something that would make my day. Love ya'll!


	6. A Conversation that will Last

(A/N)

Me: Hey you's! Some of you guys reviewed, but some of you didn't NUUU!"

Duncan: Why is it that bad?!

Me: Because it hurts my feelings and when I'm mad I hurt people in my stories! Including you.

Courtney: Why do you take anger out on the people in your author notes?

Duncan: Uh, sweetheart, she's a crazy psychopath that kills things she see.

Me: correct Duncan, one time I cut my sister's fish in half, then I stabbed my partner with a knife in science when we were dissecting frogs. Teehee!

Courtney: Wtf.

Me: Now I need a disclaimer-er. So, leshawna in the house!

Leshawna: Wassup ya'll Leshawna's in the house, Now Disclaimer is that MySiGGY does not own TDI or TDA or any of the peeps in it, she also doesn't own the book and or movie Time Traveler's Wife. Peace!

(Duncie's POV, Courtney: I only get to call him that! Me:*quietly walks away*)

Sigh, I have time traveled again, right after Geoff kept babbling on how I'm so unimportant to him, how I'm crazy, how I should be in a nutshack, well I was kind of happy that I time traveled right then,

One, Geoff got a little annoying. A little…

And Two, Cops were probally chasing me down.

Other than that, I was still getting chased down. Boo-hoo.

I time traveled in a subway station, luckily, behind a pole, considering I am naked. So I took some guys clothes, stole there money, and guess what? The cops saw me, and right now as I'm thinking, I'm being chased by crazy cops.

I quickly ran up the subway stairs, skipping every step as possible, Lucky for me, that the subway train thingy came along and I was able to board it right before the cops were about to hit me with there black baton.

I also saw the baboon I stole the wallet from banging on the door yelling 'Hey he stole my wallet!!!' but nobody heard him. Yipee.

I sighed.

I found the nearest seat next to me.

I looked left, then right, familiarizing myself with the surroundings…

Just then…

I saw my mother, reading the daily newspaper, on her way to work taking the same exact train and sitting right next to me and the door.

I paused.

I think my mouth was agape.

I knew I had to speak up, so I did.

"Excuse me," I started, "Are you Charlette Detamble?" (fake name, except the last name was from the movie *hint hint*)

She looked up at me and said, "Yes"

"I love you." I blurted out. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

There was a weird pause after that. Stupid, stupid, stupid… But I thought of the lamest excuse ever.

"I-I mean I love your voice, your work, it's beautiful" I stammered, why am I so, I don't know… weird?

She gratefully smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it." She sighed, "No one actually recognizes me." But she was still smiling.

Hearing her voice again, just makes me want to tell her the whole story, her future, us, her…death *gulp*.

"My name is Duncan." I said, great now I sound like a weirdo.

She smiled again, "How funny, I have a son named Duncan, but he's only three." She said, as she flips through the newspaper.

I felt like talking.

"You know, there's this girl. A little kid. I like her with all my heart, I wish she could hear you sing." I said, now I sound stupid like from one of those Soap Operas.

"Well, maybe she will someday." She said with a warm smile.

She's always smiling isn't she? A very happy person indeed.

I sighed…"I'm really glad I met you," I said, I really missed her. Too bad she doesn't know I'm her son.

"I'm glad I met you too." She casually says, folding her newspaper.

When I was about to change seats, because this was getting really awkward now… She spoken.

"Make sure you tell that girl how much you feel about her, or else she's just… gone." She said.

I glanced back at her and replied, "Yes ma'm… I love her, very much."

"I know…" she says. What? Does she know who I am? Does she know what am I talking about?

So I quickly sat down, a seat where I wasn't near her. I can take this awkwardness.

Then the train stopped, and she stood up, carried her purse and newspaper, and went out.

I watched her go, like how I watched her die.

She quickly glanced at me and waved 'goodbye'.

I waved back.

*********************************************************************

(A/N)

Me: Aww one of the shortest chapters and cute chapters ever!

Duncan: You made me sound sappy.

Me: Yes, yes I did.

Courtney: *sniffles* that was so touching!! A-a-and how she doesn't know who he was, was-was-was-soooo sad! *blows nose in tissue*

Duncan: Aw c'mon hot stuff, I'm never sappy nor will I ever be.

Courtney: *clings on duncan's arm* Y-you got to see your mom! It was so cute….

Me: Okay break up the love fest! I'd like to thank my reviewers for well, reviewing! So thanks to, buckeye07, The SpaceCowboy XD, Total-Eclipse014, and WildCherryTiger!

Wait I forgot! WildCherryTiger wanted me to hit Duncan with a metal baseball bat in the author's note!

Duncan: She did what now?!

Me: In fact… *hits Duncan, and he gets a concussion*

Duncan: Whyyy---you—wittle--….. *knocks out*

Me: Heehee! Keep on coming with those reviews guys, and I'll update as soon as possible! SO YEA!! And WildCherryTiger, that was fun XD

Review! There's a button down here somewhere, and oh look! It's green! Yay!!!


	7. The Ring

(A/N)

Me: HEYLO! So you guys did listen to me didn't chu's!

Duncan: What.

Me: DON'T INTERRUPT ME!! Anyway, you guys reviewed! And now this story has….*counts fingers* Uh 20 and + reviews!! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! You make me feel happy!

Courtney: I see…

Me: And lots of you requested stuff for the some of the TDI cast to do! Like, Courtney throwing a pie at Duncan, this was from… uh Snowiyflake!

Duncan: You make me sick…

Courtney: I'm starting to like Snowiyflake!

Me: While I got find the nearest pie shop, you guys go on and read the disclaimer and the story! Heehee!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or any of the crazy characters in it, I also do not own the book and or movie Time Travelers Wife! Will I ever find a pie shop? Will Courtney and Duncan kiss in this chapter? And what will happen in my next author's note?! Find out here on, MYSIGGY'S, FAN, FICTION!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Duncies POV! Courtney: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING HIM THAT?! Me: EEEK!!)

When I got off the subway, I walked all the way, to my father's house.

"Dad?" I called out. No one answered, I walked around the house, looking for him.

I spotted him, taking another shot of his drink. He really shouldn't be drinking at the age of his. That old coot. For this time, I cared about someone.

"So how was work?" I said with my casual smirk on. But this time I was serious.

He glanced over his shoulder after finishing his 'drink'. "I didn't go to work today." He said, with no emotion on his face. The weird thing about it is that he won't get drunk easily. I think that's why he's been drinking like every single freakin minute.

"Well, I called the orchestra today like 50 times. I was worried." I said, now with my smirk gone. Yes, my dad played the violin at the town's symphony orchestra. He was the best. But not the best for being my father. I know what your thinking, 'Ooh, harsh on the old man' yeah… well if he was your dad, you'd think wrong.

He ignored me, continuing to pour his 'drink' in his tea cup, hiding the fact that he's taking another shot instead of a shot glass.

"They said you were sick since September and August." I said really calmly.

He just drank from his cup.

His hands shaking now from all those shots.

He looked down at his hand and showed it to me.

"It makes it hard to play the violin," he said, without an emotion or expression.

I watched him pour some more of his 'drink' down into his teacup again, 3rd shot since I got here. But I didn't count the shots he took before I got here. I had to stand up.

"That's not gonna help Pa" I said, smirking.

He turned around, "Sure it is…" he said… 2 second pause then he said. "Want one?" he asked, gesturing to the alcohol.

"No" I quickly replied. "I don't drink anymore" I continued.

"Pitty. You don't come here a lot with your enthusiasm," He announced.

"You gotta stop, do you want me to come more often? Take you to the doctor? Help pay some bills? What?!" I asked getting a little angry by the second.

"No" he replied.

"No?! No to what?! Did I list everything? Or did I miss some of that!?" I asked.

"Get your life in order," he announced. What is up with his guy?!

I got really angry of him, he's ignoring me, he blames me on how I couldn't 'save' my mother cause of my so called 'powers'. I had to change the subject, he can't just belittle me like this, like my life is a complete mess……

So I said….

"I'm getting married." I announced, not knowing what I said until I realized. Oh Crap. Yeah… this was sorta a lie.

There was silence for a moment, until my father broke it.

"Who would marry you?" he said, ooh… harsh. "Does she know that---" then before all the rudeness came in, I cut him off.

"She knows **EVERYTHING** about me." I said coolly. "Everything…" I continued.

.... Long pause, I knew he didn't know what to say.

"Her name's Courtney." I said. "Courtney Willis (fake name, just came up in my mind LOL!!! If you guys think this name is lame tell me on a review and suggest another last name cause' I think this one really sucks.) She's a lawyer?" I finished. I knew my father would be okay of me marrying a lawyer so she has my back anytime I go to jail.

"And… I really like to give Mom's engagement ring, I think mom would really like that…" I said, I haven't thought of this, but I guess it won't cost me a dime… No don't think I'm some cheapo, I just think this would be, you know… special?

"How would you know how your mother would think…. You barely knew her." He said. I can't believe him…

"I KNEW HER…" I yelled. Crap… Calm down Duncan, Calm down… I sighed…"I still know her now. I just saw her at the subway. I saw her pushing me in a stroller, Hey I even saw you with her. You know a lot of these things occur!" I yelled at him cause he was walking away from me.

"Then why won't you keep her from getting hit by that god damn car?!" He asked. I can't believe he's asking this AGAIN!

"I would if I could, you know that!" I said losing my temper.

He walked even further away. I followed.

"I saw her die hundreds of times! I can't get there in time to save her…" I said.

My father just went in his room, sighing and sobbing (alittle).

I sighed, and took my jacket I left on a chair, and I was ready to leave this crap hole.

He came back out of his room.

"I still miss her…. I miss her everyday…" he said, now thinking of being guilty towards me.

I sighed. "So do I" I replied with a frown on my face.

Then he took my hand, and placed a small box. And he walked away.

An engagement ring box….

(THE NEXT MORNING!! DUN DUN DUN, still in Duncan's POV teehee!)

I woke up earlier then Courtney, she was living in my apartment now. She was sleeping on one side of the bed, tugging a pillow that I replaced with my hot bod. I was just sitting on the rim of the bed, not making sudden movements to wake her up easily, she was a light sleeper. I turned to look at her, and smirked. Today was the day I gotta tell her.

I opened the box slightly. There was the ring, perfectly placed in the middle.

It was time… I couldn't wait, I felt so giddy.

Wait hold UP.

That was gay.

I turned around, and carefully put the ring on Princess' ring finger. I kissed the ring gently, and she woke up.

She held her finger to her face, and her eyes widen.

She looked at me confused.

So I began to speak,

"Princess, Princess, Princess. I've known you since you were, well, just a little kid. And you've known me all your life. I visited you in the meadow every month. So… Princess, will you marry me?" I said in a whispery tone.

She just looked at me. Eyes widened. Her onyx eyes were locked on to my icy teal ones.

"No." she said.

..........................

.........................

........................

She wouldn't..

....................

She couldn't

..................

.................

...............

.........

.......

......

bleh.

...

..

.

Now this time my eyes widened. I couldn't belie---

"Sorry that was a lie. I just wanted to know how it feels…" she said smiling devishly.

"You little tease…" I said smirking.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A/N)

Me: End of the awesome chapter! And guess what, I GOT THE PIE YAYYY!

Harold: What kind of pie? I can't eat blueberry, raspberry, cherry, apple…

Me: *slaps Harold* Yeah, that was requested by one of my reviewers! The Spacecowboy XD! Thank you for making me slap Harold hehe.

Harold: *touches the stinging red mark on his cheek* OW!

Duncan: Heehee this is starting to be a beautiful friendship.

*Courtney taps Duncan's arm*

Courtney: Ohhhh Duncan!

Duncan: *turns around and gets splat with a pie*

Duncan: Friendship it over.

Me: I did warned you the previous author's note, and thank you, Snowiyflake, for the pie, Yum~!

Courtney: Heehee.

Duncan: *groans*

Me: And thank you to my other trustful reviewers, which is!

WildCherryTiger, sk8inpiro21, The SpaceCowboy XD, buckeye07, Snowiyflake, Total-Eclipse014, and DXC-Song-12, YOU GUYS ROCK TEEHEE!!!

And since most of you keep requesting things for me to put on my author's note, I'd be happy to put them.

The more you request, the more I want to update! So Read, Review, And Request, YAY!!! *eats tons of marshamallows*

Harold: I need some medicine! *wipes red mark*

Duncan: Shut it dork.

Courtney: *wipes a piece of cream on Duncan and eats it* Review!~


	8. Wedding day gone wrong?

(A/N)

Me: Heehaw…

Duncan: Oh what now…

Courtney: *raises eyebrow*

Me: I kept laughing at the reviews people sent in LOL! Although I haven't been getting new reviewers!

Courtney: What did they suggest for the A/N's this time…?

Me: Well you guys will find out, in the mean time, I'm going to find Harold and Chef.

Duncan: Why the lunatic chef?!

Me: Idunno.

Courtney: Uhg. Well keep reading this lame story, and you'll soon find out.

Me: Yup!

Disclaimer: TDI and TDA, I do not own… The characters from it, I don't own them too. I also don't own the book or movie Time Travelers Wife, but I do own some parts from it, cause some parts, it came all from here *points at brain*

XXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

A month has passed.

Mr. and Mrs. Detamble (again, weird name XD!)… I can't believe were getting married. Me as a criminal, her as a Overachiever.

Me, working at the library.

Her, working as a lawyer.

We were so different. Yet, it was meant to be.

She slowly leaned over for a kiss. I leaned too.

When our lips barely met, she began talking.

"We have to tell my parents." She piped in.

I nodded in an understandable agreement.

Wait…. OH CRAP, what if her parents hate me, what if they think of my as a criminal, what if they think I'll just steal all there money, what if they hate me, what if they think I'll abuse Princess, and what if they hate me?!?!?!??!?!

Ok Duncan, focus, it's going to be alright, just dress natural, breath in… breathe out….

And to think we already have a wedding dress that Courtney and Bridgette picked out.

(10 minute later)

Courtney was getting dressed while I was playing with my hair.

Fauxhawk, or no Fauxhawk? Faux or no Faux…. Hawk or no Hawk….

I kept playing with my hair, making the green part go up, then go down. Up and down, up and down… Then Princess came in when my Faux was down, she looked at me confusingly.

"What?" she asked "No fauxhawk?" she retorted

I smirked, "Never knew you loved the hawk." I replied.

She scoffed "Just be yourself when we're at my parents house"

"You mean like a disgusting pig you always named me?" I asked deviously

"Never mind what I said, just, keep the faux, and be polite" she retorted again, "Sheesh, it's like I have to babysit you!"

I just smirked.

(45 minutes later)

When we arrived at Princess' house, I was hoping to see the meadow, but sadly… she moved, now she was no where near the meadow since she's now further away.

"So this is it," I said.

"Yeah, remember your manners!!" she replied while she rang the doorbell

I gotta say, it was like a mansion! Huge brick house, large windows, and a huge front yard with gates. I couldn't even find her mailbox.

"Who is it?" a person said in a speaker near the door.

"It's me mother, Courtney?" she said

"Courtney dear?! Come in, Come in!!" Her mother said happily

The two huge doors opened automatically with no one to answer it, automatic~.

We stepped in, a huge living room, stairs that leaded to several other rooms, a view of their backyard, and a huge dining table and kitchen. That's when I saw her father under a deer's head on the wall.

"Is that a---"

"Deer's head? Yeah, my father loves hunting…" Courtney replied.

"I see." I said.

"Mother were home! I brought the dress and the planning paper!" she said joyfully with a beautiful wedding dress in one hand and the wedding 'blueprints' in the other.

"My my Love!" Her mother said, "That dress looks lovely, but I told you, you should've had it shipped!" Her mother finished.

"Mother, I'm not getting a wedding dress that's from Europe! I told you, if I got that dress we wouldn't have any chairs for the wedding, or a priest?!" Princess replied. I like her when she talks smack.

"Oh my, Duncan my boy, you look wonderful today…" her mother retorted while gazing at my green faux hawk. I knew it… I should've went with down!

"Thank Ms. Willis." I said gradually. Be Polite, Be polite, manners, manners! I quietly chanted in my head while I did small gestures with my hands. Her father just looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Duncan go talk to my dad or something… I gotta speak with my mom again with the dress situation.." Courtney called to me while she walked away with her mother.

"Uhg, I think he's hunting with his folks, men can only bond with hunting…" her mother said while leaving.

I raised my head up gesturing a 'kay's' to Courtney.

I turned around, and saw her father already sitting in the dining table with a plate of steak, waiting.

He smiled and gestured me to sit down with him.

I nodded and took a seat near him.

"So… excited huh?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I replied. Polite… Polite…..

"So do you…. Ever hunt?" he asked, he said now intrest in his saggy eyes.

"Oh never" I said smirking

"Then I should show you someday lad!!" he said, now over excited.

I never liked hunting, the fact of hanging a dead animal carcass above your fireplace. That's just wrong dude.

"That would be great, thanks" I said with a fake half hearted smile planted on my face. "Usually I'm the one that's getting chased." I said now smirking referring to me getting chased by cops. Wait, he doesn't know about my rare Chrono-Displacement time traveling stuff…. Shoot….

He looked at me awkwardly then said with a small smile. "You know what they say," he began while taking a chunk of steak on his food plate, "Life is a Hunt." He said, plopping the chunk of meat into his mouth and slowly chewing.

(2 months Later)

We decided we would get married at Courtney's parent's backyard. I mean, it was beautiful, wide with flowerbeds everywhere, it reminded us of the meadow.

Today was the Day, the day that I will be a married man, and Princess will become Princess Detamble, scratch that…. Courtney Detamble. Heehee…

I walked over to the dining room, surprised, awestruck, agape, and whatever word for surprise.

………

……..

…..

…

..

.

There was an awkward silence.

……………………………

…………………………

……………………..

………………….

……………….

…………….

………….

……….

……..

…..

…

..

.

My father, that hated me and loved me at the same time, that ignored me, that was an alcoholic… Was there to be at my wedding.

"Dad, you made it." I said surprised.

He then gave me a giant bear hug.

'Can't breathe!' I thought.

"I wouldn't miss my first born wedding." He said gradually, still no expression on his face.

"Dad… I was your only born" I said smirking.

"And I'll never get another chance, to see my boy's wedding again." He said.

Yeah it was emotional alright, but I wasn't a big emotional guy, not like my bud from DJ, who I invited to the wedding. We were friends back at High school.

"I also came to see her parents." He announced

I sighed and smirked. Same old dad, making up excuses not to see me, "Her dad's a hunter." I said

"Oh joy," he replied, my dad use to hunt a bit, he said it was fun killing stuff, but my mom got freaked out about the, uh… bear rug that my dad made… so he gave up on the hunting for now.

(30 minutes later)

"5 minutes til the big show broham." Geoff said. Yeah, now him and I are tight, but he still questions me a lot, and calls me crazy. But hey, a bro needs another bro, so were tight,

"Do you got this is the bag? Are you gonna back out?!" He asked. Same old Geoff too.

"Hey, a wedding isn't a wedding without the groom" I replied playfully.

I ran in the bathroom to pour water on my face again giving me a 'you can do this' thing. Geoff followed behind.

(Geoff's POV)

I followed Duncan to the bathroom, he said he was gonna 'wash up'.

I went in…. and there he **WASN'T.....**

I looked left then right… His tuxedo laying on the floor, the water running….

Yeah you guessed it… He time traveled.

"Ohhhhh Shiiiiit….." I said out loud.

(Courtney's POV)

I looked around for Duncan, while my mom was still fixing my hair.

"Mom, that's enough…" I announced.

"But this hair has always been difficult to manage!" She replied happily.

"No it's not mom! It only took 10 minutes for me to do my hair on my wedding day, and you made it 2 hours!" I replied with a little of frustration In my tone. Parents, what do you gotta do?

"It's fine Mrs. Willis!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Oh okay…" my mom replied.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to Bridgette, and she just smiled back while mouthing 'your welcome'

"Well, you look beautiful honey" my mom began.

I smiled, today was my wedding day, today I was going to be Mrs. Detamble, I was going to be married, I was going to be married to the man I love all my life… "Thanks" I squeaked back.

"I bet when he sees you walking down the aisle he's going to pass out on the spot!" Bridgette said. She still doesn't know about his 'powers' yet. What Bridgette said worried me a little, thinking that he will time travel right when he's looking at me.

"Could you go check on the boys for a while?!" I retorted.

(Geoff's POV)

I was pacing back and forth around Duncan's 'dressing room'

"Okay… Oh god…. Oh god…" I said out loud talking to myself. What was I going to do?! The wedding will start in 3 minutes!!

Then I heard knocking.

"Are you guys nearly ready? The wedding will start in 3 minutes, were already 4 minutes late" Bridgette said.

"Uh yeah yeah, were almost ready! Yeah great weather for a wedding, the flowers is a pretty color too, it's okay, were fine, yeah yeah…" I replied nervously, yeah I was a bad liar.

"Well what do you want me to tell the wife to be?" Bridgette replied.

"Uh uh tell Court that it will be uh uh like uh another 30 minutes or so," then I saw Duncan in his tuxedo with no pants nor shirt but butt naked knocking on the window gesturing me to open it.

"Oh nevermind, 5 more minutes!" I said and sighed deeply in finally!

"Okay… I'll let Courtney know…" Bridgette said while she walked away.

I literally sprinted to the window and opened it quickly.

"Geez man you got me worried sick hurry up!" I said gesturing to the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah yeah." He replied.

(Duncan's POV)

I was all dressed and ready to go.

I ran as fast as I could to the aisle.

I waited til Princess came.

Then the wedding music started playing from the string orchestra.

I saw Princess in the most beautiful hot gown ever walking up the aisle with white roses in one hand, and her father's hand in the other. She gently kissed the old man and walked off, now with two hands holding her bouquet of roses.

"Where in the world have you been?!" she told me in a whisper

"Sorry, I've been in a rut." I said, pointing my clock watch.

She just smiled as we walked up to the priest hand in hand.

(skips the boring vows stuff)

"You may kiss the bride" blah blah, and then I leaned over to kiss Princess and she quickly smacked back passionately. 'Wow' I mouthed. 'Pig' she mouthed back, this time smiling. I smiled back. This time, no smirk.

(Now on Honeymoon yay!)

Me and Princess were happily married.

"Were married Duncan, MARRIED!" she said over joyed.

"Yup" I said now smirking again.

She smirked back, "I feel so jumpy today! I can't believe were actually MARRIED!!!" She replied with a big smile on her face.

I smiled back, and I gestured her to sit on the honeymoon bed with me.

She smiled back and was beginning to sit down, but before she planted her ass on that bed, I quickly got up and started jumping.

She huffed "Duncan what are you doing?!" she said giggling. While me jumps knocked her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow

"You said you were jumpy, so knock yourself out !" I said chuckling.

She giggled and got up and started jumping with me.

She giggled more while blushing a light red. I just smirked even wider everytime she giggled.

(Courtney's POV)

We started jumping on the bed like a bunch of monkeys from that one child song. It was nice being married, it was nice being with him… It was nice being Mrs. Detamble.

I jumped back and landed my head on the pillow, now lying on the bed,

"Oh no!" I giggled and was giggling while lying down, Duncan on the other hand, was still jumping.

He was jumping and he turned into a position that he was going to jump on me and cuddle.

I yelled a playful "Oh no!" again and hit me face under a pillow. Then the jumping stopped.

I looked up seeing no one was here, just me, and a pile of clothes on the bed where Duncan was.

I saw his wedding ring, and picked it up and sighed. I put it on my ring finger with my wedding ring. Now lying in bed, wearing a wedding dress and two wedding rings without no sign of Mr. Detamble. I sighed again and looked up at the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N)

Me: I think this was one of my longest chapters! YAY!

Duncan: Whoopty doo.

Courtney: I can't believe I got married to such a thing!

Duncan: Who are you calling a thing sunshine?!

Me: SHUT UP!!!

*D+C looks confusedly at me*

Me: Anyway, I liked this chapter a lot, and I hope I get a lot of reviews!! SPEAKING OF REVIEWS! Let's thank our reviewers and see what they requested!

Duncan: Oh crap.

Me: By that way, special guest on the author's note, please give a warm welcome to HAROLD!!

*no one applauds*

Courtney: Ugh! Not him!

Harold: HEY!

Me: EH HEM… ANDDDDDDDDDDDD CHEF!

Duncan: OH NO

Chef: Shut up Fool!

Me: Harold would you do the honors?

Harold: We'd all like to thank,

Duncan: Except me.

Harold: We except Duncan, all like to thank DXC-Song-12, The SpaceCowboy XD, sk8inpiro21, and Snowiyflake for reviewing.

Me: And I got a lot of requests! So buckle up your seatbelts and I'll read the first one!

Duncan: Oh joy….

Me: *looks at review paper* Oh my.

Courtney: what is it?

Me: Oh dear…

Chef: SAY IT FOOL!

Me: Okay okay, DXC-Song-12 asks if Courtney can give a good whack at someone that she did not mention…

Harold: That's a problem.

Me: So I'll spin the spinner and Courtney will hit the person that the spinner lands on! *spins spinner*

Me: The results are in! Duncan will be hit!

Duncan: What? Let me see that spinner!?!??! *takes spinner out of my hands and looks at it* The spinner only has my name on it!!!

Me: Woops! Here you go Courtney!

Courtney: Thank you!

Me: And try not to hit on the key side.

Courtney: Sure thing! *position to whack Duncan*

Sdhg;o;oad;ogsao;giasgnashroehowhw **"OW!"** o2h09h629htn v 82yu09 y6t02y e2308y2p y3p 0p;eg 903u5y82h90 3459yu 82p hieohngodn goieht0op3yw9 0thjnwenhtowhetonjpo(HFdo**"STOP PRINCESS STOP!""**jgoah tgoewgjhjgjiasosjadgohsiagoihsaghsoihgosiahgihe9035

Me: Enough! You gave Duncan a black eye!! And I told you not to hit on the key side! Now there's random letters and numbers on the author's note!!!

Courtney: Whoops!

Duncan: *groans*

Harold: *holds in laughter*

Duncan: One peep out of you nerd and your gonna get bruised…

Harold: *silent*

Me: Next request! Wow this is a long author's note, the longer the better LOL! Okay *reads review paper* OH MY GOD.

Harold: What what?!

Me: *Hits Harolds, uh you know what teehee!* That was requested by DXC-Song-12 too!

Harold: *whimpers and holds his kiwis* I hate the society!!!!!

Me: Okay check! *puts a big fat check on paper* now request #3! *looks at review paper* I see we need a…. soccem bopper?

Courtney: What for?

Duncan: It better not involve me.

Me: Well I gotta order that for the next author's note so tune in! *dials the number for soccem bopper on TV* That was requested by The SpaceCowboy XD!

Courtney: Next request!

Me: Okay! *reads review paper* Request #4 is that to make Heather and Justin get hit with the Truth or Hammer/Anvil!

Duncan: excellent…. Less damage for me.

Chef: Quiet fool! I'm tryin to listen!

Me: Well we'll put that on hold too! So tune in on the next author's note too! Oh that was requested by sk8inpiro21~! So tune in on the other one! Request #5! Snowiyflake asks if Duncan can attack Chef for no apparent reason!

Duncan: Goodie.

Chef: You think you can attack me boy?! *holds out chainsaw*

Me: Now now chef no props! *takes chainsaw* and no Pocket Knife for Duncan either! *takes his knife*

Duncan: grrrr *starts attacking chef without knife XD!*

Me: While they beat the crap out of each other, Review! And Read! And Request!!! BY FOR NOW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow longest Author's note lol! GRRR THEY WON'T LET ME UPDATE MORE THEN 15 DOCUMENTS! GRRRRRRRR, if anyone has a solution for this, Private Message Me, and I'll message you back a thank's! Pip Pip Cherio!


	9. Stressed a bit?

(A/N)

Me: I got it.

Duncan: What.

Courtney: You mean the stupid thing you ordered on the television…?

Me: Yes.

Duncan: Good Grief.

Me: I also figured out the document manager problem! So I'll be writing a lot more now, yay!

Courtney: Oh yippee…..

Me: Guess what.

Duncan: What now.

Me: Heather and Justin is gonna be on the next A/N!

Courtney: Oh great, the Queen of Mean, and the Numbskull Male Model…

Duncan: I hear yah…

Me: Yeah, you know what's creepy?!

Courtney: What?

Me: My PE teacher looks like Duncan…

Duncan: How is that creepy?!

Me: It's creepy cause I'm a total Duncan Fan DUHH

Courtney: Oh I get it.

Duncan: What.

Me: Yeah, oh well it's funny how he looks like Duncan, make me want to hit him with a hammer or something, anyway on with the story!

Duncan: You want to hit me with a hammer?!

Me: No silly, I want to hit my PE teacher with a hammer…………. And you…. Disclaimer!

Courtney: MySiGGY does not own TDI, TDA characters or Time Traveler's Wife book and movie.

XXXX

(Duncan's POV)

Oh this is just great!! I time traveled on me and my wife's honeymoon, when it was getting to the good part, and now I feel terrible that I just left like that. But hey, it ain't my fault.

When I was ranting to myself I didn't realize where I time traveled.

I was in the forest, and when I looked to the right, there was a bush, when I looked to the left, there was a log with clothes neatly folded on top. I smirked.

I time traveled into the meadow.

I quickly dressed up and walked ahead of the bushes. There was the meadow, the flower beds, the river, the barley, and the little girl sitting on the picnic blanket pouring more tea.

"Finally! Sheesh! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Little Courtney said with a smile on, she grew up a little more, maybe about 9 now.

"Princess" I said heading over to the picnic blanket with a smirk planted right on my face.

"Who do you expect you pig?" Courtney said with a giggle or two. "I brought you some snacks, my mom made it herself, best in town… well at least that was people say…." She finished.

She held up pie tin while pointing to the strawberry in the middle, gesturing me to eat it.

I smirked and took the strawberry and plopped it in my mouth.

"My dad was planning to eat that for dessert." She said. What….

I quickly coughed on the strawberry

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I won't get in trouble…. At least that's what I think. He's been ignoring me, so he doesn't deserve it." She announced.

I quickly kept chewing the strawberry slowly and quietly listening to what she's going to say next.

"He's been ignoring my Mother too, Bridgette said they might get divorced." She said with still a half- smile on her face, but without the giggle.

I swallowed the strawberry giving a pitty look.

"There not" I said after I swallowed.

"You never told me anything like that before" she said referring to me saying that knowing things in advance makes people crazy, but this time she was happy.

"Well, I don't want you to worry when you don't have too." I said with a smirk on my face while grabbing another strawberry.

"Well since were on the relationship topic… are you married?" she piped in with intrest in her eyes.

"Yes I am" I said proudly. It was funny though, cause I'm here talking to me future wife in the past… Wait, this is pretty confusing….

"Is your wife a time traveler?" she said while she turned her head slightly sideways.

"Heh, no… thank god though." I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Do you love her…" she asked.

"Yes, very." I said.

She began packing her things up, with her eyes narrowed down and her nose scrunched up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I was hoping that you were married to me….." she said with anger in her tone.

I chuckled. I sooooo gotta tell her this in the future… Heehee.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

After I time traveled back, I saw Courtney, half asleep watching some old cartoon. I put on my boxers and headed to her.

I quietly cuddled up behind her back and hugged her tightly.

"Wh-what… Duncan?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I am so sorry Princess" I said with sorrow in my eyes putting on my best puppy dog eyes ever.

She smiled and turned around looking at my eyes.

"What's with the face" she asked smiling now.

"I went to the meadow" I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah…?" she said drowsily.

"Yeah, you were mad that I was married." I said now with a even bigger smirk on my face.

"Well, I didn't care!" she screeched. "I convinced my self that you were married to the most ugliest person that was all fat and looked like a male!"

I chuckled at her response, I gently kissed her cheek.

"Well that is my type…" I said jokingly and smirking.

"Shut up!" she joked back.

XXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

Yes! We finally moved into our own house… Yes It's small, but it will have to do now… I quickly speed walked my way through the house ordering the men who was moving furniture.

"Over there you idiot!" I said.

"Yes ma'm." the man replied.

"Okay great thank you!" I said now with a positive face.

I went and grabbed the two paint buckets where Duncan was suppose to put in the other room. But the paint was in the living room just sitting there! Ugh, he is so stupid sometimes.

Now holding two buckets of paint, I walked to the bathroom, where he was taking a shower. I placed the buckets next to the shower.

"Duncan! You were suppose to put the paint in the other roo----" but then I realized he wasn't there at all, just water running without no one in the shower. He time traveled… Again. He hasn't been jogging lately, ugh, he is such an idiot!

XXXXXX

(A/N) Now this is going to be some quick days of Duncan Time Traveling and Courtney Stressing out HEEHEE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

I left Courtney to remodeling the house alone, with guys. No I'm not jealous at all! Heh heh… but now I was running away from two street cops trying to catch me while I stole someone's wallet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

When Duncan arrived I quickly scolded him to jog more, he smirked and agreed and kissed my forehead and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

Duncan has been jogging lately, but I always feel alone when he's not around.

DING!

Oh good! The food is ready, I walked into the kitchen when I see Duncan grabbing plates from the cabinet. He kissed me on the lips and said

"I'll set up the table"

I nodded my head and took my oven mitten, and took out the food, just when I was going to lift the lasagna up, I heard plates crashed.

He has time traveled yet again… Now I have to clean up this mess… And those were new plates!!

So I quietly took out the broom, sweeped it into a garbage bin, and ate dinner alone… Again….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

This was the 4th time this week I time traveled. I knew I was stressing out because I'm making Courtney stress out! Ugh this is horrible. Right when it was Christmas week too… So I grabbed the nearest guys clothes and wallet and stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

It is now Christmas morning. I was planning on opening gifts under the tree with my husband, when he just took off time traveling again. I know it's not his fault. It's hard being left behind. I wait for Duncan, not knowing where he is, wondering if he's okay. It's hard being the one who stays…

I quietly opened my presents, and took out this gold necklace Duncan had got me with a nice sweater.

5 hours has passed, and Duncan was still not here. I was getting irritated so I decided taking Christmas decorations down. I took down the tree and noticed how messy the kitchen was. I scrubbed the floors as hard as I can, convincing my self that it's Duncan's time traveling. I scrubbed hard making all the travels go away. But it was hard when I was wearing the gold necklace and the nice sweater…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

I missed Christmas. 11th in total the pass two weeks. I was yet, chased by a man who I stole his car keys and clothes and money… I was running down the stairs, he was right on my tail. Then I just time traveled leaving his clothes wallet and everything else behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

I walked in, getting ready for my next lawsuit, when I was putting on my earrings I saw him. Duncan just dressing up.

"Your back…" I said a little overjoyed and a little angry.

"Did I miss Christmas?" He asked. WELL DUH!

"Yeah… and New Year's" I quietly said. Astonished that he came back at this time.

"Duncan you've been gone in two weeks" I said now angry with him, but I didn't sound angry. I needed to make it sound disappointed.

"I tried Courtney, I tried everything to come back." He said.

I just walked pass him and said…"well it looks like that didn't work" I walked over to the closet where he was next to, and grabbed my purse.

"I gotta go to the court." I said while I walked off, ready to go make my client guilty.

"Awwww~ Now Princess?" he said seductively…. I can't stand him… but I still didn't want to go. "I just got here~!" he finished.

"I know… but I have a lawsuit to go too! I have to prove Trent that he's guilty for not stealing that guitar at that dork Harold's Music Shop or else he'll go to prison!!" I half shouted and half whispered. I was in a hurry, but I saw disappointment in his eyes, but I bet there was none in mine.

"This place is way too small! I can't even find my shoes and papers!" I shouted while flipping through the garbage on the counter.

"Should we talk about this?" he asked now with a tiny bit of anger in his voice.

"Look, I've been wanting to talk to you for the past 2 weeks! But you weren't here. Look I gotta go" I said and a kissed him on the lips and quickly let go before this turns out into a make out session… I shivered at the thought, but also it was snowing outside…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At Court, Courtney's POV)

"I define this man guilty." The judge said while pounding his hammer thingy on the wood. I sighed in relief, and saw Harold talking to the cop smiling his weird cocky smile.

"Case is closed." The judge said.

"Phew, what a relief, Courtney… I owe you BIG time!" my pal Trent said. He was at the wedding too, we've been friends since High School.

"Well you know what they say! Nobody loses a case when Courtney is on there side!" I said proudly while Trent just chuckled. It reminded me of my wedding, seeing all my friends there with a couple of my new friends that was actually Duncan's friends.

There was Bridgette, Leshawna, Beth, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and his boy Tyler, Trent and his girl Gwen, Owen, Noah and his a…. boy Cody, (I think)…. And Harold, who I don't know who invited.

Then Harold just popped up in me and Trent's Conversation.

"It's Okay Man, I forgive you, I found the guitar in my basement." Harold said.

"Harold… you made us go through a lawsuit and you find your guitar in the BASMENT?!?!?!" I yelled.

"Yes… GOSH!" then with that, Harold ran away.

"Well I'll catch up to you in a bit, and tell Gwen I said hi." I said smiling.

"Sure thing Court, later." And with that, Trent ran away.

Speaking of weddings, there was Duncan sitting outside of the Court House bench.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I said astonished and still angry at him

He was silent still looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. He knew I couldn't resist. Damn him.

I quickly sat down next to him while looking straight at his eyes like daggers.

He quickly shuffled around and reached into his pocket, and took out a lotto ticket.

(5 minutes later)

We were walking to the local technology where Cody worked at.

"We'll never make it in time!" Duncan yelled.

"What what, in time for what?!" I asked as we sprinted into the shop.

"Hey dude's and lady!" Cody said winking at me… ewww*shivers*

"Shut it 'Codmeister'" Duncan said with an angry tone.

"Okay chill man" Cody said backing away.

"What is this, what's going on Duncan, why are we here---" I asked frantic.

"Shush…" he said while handing me over a lotto ticket.

The Lotto winning show thing came on, with the man next to the ball thing. I gasped.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked in a whisper tone, knowing Cody was still there.

He just smirked.

"Our first winning number is… 17" the man on the television said.

I just stood there with the lotto ticket in hand, and eyes opened wide. Duncan was actually pacing back and forth and brushing my hair with his hand.

"Up next…" the man on the tv said.

"23…" Duncan whispered as he continued brushing my hair with his hand.

"23!" the man on the tv said.

Cody just looked at us suspiciously with a grin on his face.

"And 32…" Duncan whispered.

"32 is next!" the man on the tv said.

I just stood there like a statue in shocked. I glanced at the ticket and it read the 3 numbers he just announced.

"40 is next." Duncan whispered again.

"Followed by…. 40" the man on the tv said.

"D-D-Duncan…" I said panicking now.

"Your going to win 5 million dollars." He said now our foreheads touching.

I glanced down at the ticket…

"No no no! You can't do that Duncan, it's illegal…" I said whispering so quiet that Cody couldn't hear a word.

"When did breaking the rules stop me honey?" he said with a smirk.

" No I won't do it! Take it back now!!!!!!" I said now a little louder, Cody glanced at us.

"Hey hey, no making out here unless I'm the one doing it!" Cody yelled.

"You want me to give up the 5 million?" Duncan asked concerned now.

"No don't do that… I mean we already have it now" I said.

He broke apart our forehead touching and smiled that crooked smile.

"Hey, what yah got there?" Cody asked looking at the ticket.

"What's it too yah dweeb?" Duncan asked while twirling a lock of my hair.

"Oh a lotto ticket! The chance of you of winning is like 1 in----" Cody started

"5 million?" said Duncan now smirking holding the winning Lotto ticket in hand.

"Y-y-you won, and I-i- know a millionaire! Dude, invite me to your rad parties bro!" and with that Cody went back at the corner and winked at me and Duncan.

"This was an intresting day wasn't it princess?" he said with that smirk on his face as he headed out of Cody's technology shop.

"Yeah yeah." I said casually smiling wide that I just won 5 million dollars, but we cheated, but we do crazy things when were in love don't' we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N)

Me: End of Chapter! And there's more where that came from, on Friday! Oh and Heather and Justin couldn't make it, because of the Hammer and or Anvil HEEHEE! There *cough* in the *cough* hospital *cough cough*

Duncan: Wow…

Courtney: Yeah…

Me: And also Duncan beat up Justin, which caused more damage to him since he bruises up easily like a peach!

Courtney: Heehee!

Me: And Harold, got hit with a soccem bopper while you guys were reading the story _ I didn't want to show the footage cause, it ain't pretty. Trust me.

Duncan: Heeee heee yeaaaah! The Princess definitely showed her Darkside

Courtney: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! *holds up fist with soccem bopper*

Duncan: *backs away*

Me: Thank you xXxbailiegirlxXx, The Angel's Script, The SpaceCowboy XD, and sk8inpiro21, and also DXC-Song-12 for reviewing.

Me: BUT someone requested me to shave off Chris' hair, I don't wanna do it! (sobs) I love Chris and his flowing hair LOL, we don't need two bald people on TDI, TDA do we? *reffering to Heather*

Duncan: No but it would've been nice.

Courtney: And of course if we did shave Chris' hair off, we will cancel the show until he grows it back in and by that we'll lose a chance on winning 1 million Dollars smart one!

Me: Yeah! So keep reviewing and keep Requesting and Reading

Courtney: *hugs Duncan* Review or I'll kill Duncan!

Duncan: Just please review….

By the way, there's a sneakpeak of the new Total Drama Action coming out tomorrow! The Super Hero-ld! It's funny, and it's on the cartoonnetwork website! Check it out, Chris is BATMAN! Just look at my new profile picture LOL!!!

REVIEW


	10. What to do with 5 million?

(A/N)

Me: I promised that I was gonna update on FRIDAY but today is MONDAY lol!

Duncan: A promise is a promise and you didn't keep it.

Me: And that's coming from YOU who left Courtney and turned to Gwen then Heather and who know's who else!

Duncan: HEY, I didn't left Courtney.

Me: But there was barely enough DxC in the Total Drama Action!! And seriously Duncan the new episode SUCKED, I mean really? The All Seeing Eye?! That was the lamest Hero ever.

Duncan: Whatever. Speaking of the royal highness AKA the Human Cricket, where is she..?

Me: I don't know but Duncan do the disclaimer!!!

Duncan: Why me?!

Me: Because you're the only one here and I'm too lazy.

Duncan: *sigh* Disclaimer:MySiGGY does NOT own TDI or TDA or the book and or movie Time Traveler's Wife. I hope your happy.

Me: Very.

XXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

A week past with 5 million dollars in our hand. Duncan explained to me why he cheated on the Lotto. He wanted me to be happy so we got the money to buy a big fat house. Actually I can't help but blush at the thought he did this for me… and the money. *sigh*

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. DeTamble." The real estate agent told us as we walked through one of the big houses in Downtown.

"It's just so gorgeous!" I said with awe.

"Excellent choice ma'm but were not done with the whole house!" She continued

"Your going to pick a new one..." Duncan said as he sighed boredly. He knew what house we were picking.

"Can't you just let me see in gaze first!" I scolded him while whispering.

XXXXXX

We quickly left the big house and continued on to the other that was up for grabs. It was a even BIGGER house that was in a valley near a vineyard.

"Duncan! It's beautiful! Way better then the other!" I said in astonishment when I stepped into the house.

Duncan let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not this one either Darling." He said while slurring the darling.

"Ugh!" I retorted while he grasped my hand while walking away from the real estate agent. She just followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next house was quite unusual, very blocky but when you go inside, VERY beautiful. It was like a little mansion! The wooden floors hold up by the patio and porch outside and back. The chandelier was nice also, crystals everywhere giving out a rainbow discoball when the light touches it.

"Now this is beautiful." I said while my mouth still agape and my shivers that wouldn't stop. It was in late January. Still cold, still snowing. BRR….

"And THIS is the one." Duncan said.

"Pardon me?" the real estate agent told us while she was eavesdropping. A big fat smile on her old crinkled face. She was smiling because she thought we were instantly buying this house at…. 1,200,000 thousand. Dammit.

"Uh, we'll just keep looking around!" I said gesturing Duncan to 'knock it off'

I pulled him over and clearly stated. 'I am not going to buy this house yet!'

He quickly nodded. And said… "But you gotta see the backyard." He said smirking his evil smirk….

"Ugh." I said while he grasps my hand again and pulls me to the backyard.

Now this time my mouth was clearly open.

"Oh…my…God… Duncan THIS is the one." I said.

He chuckled and smirked again.

It was a big backyard, patio and the biggest porch with tables and an umbrella and chairs for a nice cold refreshing lemonade. He smirked at me, eyes on mines like daggers, and he casually nudged me for attention and he pointed to…. The meadow.

I almost fainted. Literally. I fell on my knees.

"How the…" I said not believing what I see.

"Open the fence door, cut through the woods, the bushes barley whatever, you'll be there in no time." He said smirking evilly again.

"When was this house made." I said with a stern look on my face.

"5 months ago." He replied.

"We'll take it." I said with still the stern face.

"1,200,000 thousand and it's yours." The lady smiled and opening her hand gesturing for her to give her the loot.

"950,000." Duncan haggled.

"1,100,000" she replied glaring at us.

"Duncan just take it." I whispered so she couldn't hear us.

"920 thousand take it or leave it." He said glaring viciously back at her.

She then sighed taking the defeat and took out a form and said, "Sign here…."

XXXXXXXXX

(A/N)

Me: Well this is a short chapter.

Duncan: This was the Shortest!

Me: I know!! But I am soooo lazy today… Next update Wednesday! I promise!

Duncan: That's what you said! And where's Courtney?!

Courtney: Over here you neandrethal!

Me: Where the heck were you?!

Courtney: Traffic.

Me: But this is an author's note!

Courtney: Again… Traffic.

Me: Uhg well READ REVIEW REQUEST

Pip pip cheerio!


	11. Surprise or Surprises

(A/N)

Me: I kept my promise so Harold shall do the disclaimer!....... Harold? Where is everybody?! Fine I'll do the freaking' disclaimer… by the way, from this point now the character's 'lines' will be different because of technical difficulties, further more, the plot is still the same. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA's characters and I also don't own Time Traveler's Wife book and or movie. Are you still reading this? Just read the story.

XXXXXX

(Courtney's POV)

We bought the house leaving us with 4 mil still in the bank. We gave some money to Bridgette and Geoff and the most of it to my parents for safe keeping. When we were done unpacking all the furniture and what not, Bridgette and Geoff came over to help.

A week ago I told Bridgette that my Delinquent of a Husband is a time traveler. She didn't believe until now…

We heard a bang on the floor. Us ladies were startled and the guys just looked curiously at us dropping there cooking utensils. We paced to near the stairs and there was Duncan who have time traveled into our what is now our present, he was lying naked with a gunshot in his torso.

I looked at Duncan then I glanced at future Duncan lying on the floor helpless. He began to fade away leaving a puddle of blood on the floor.

Bridgette's mouth was open widely and was tugging on Geoff.

I just glanced at Duncan confused and he looked back at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

This was not good at all…

Duncan blinked at walked away not wanting to see more of his future injury, we didn't know if he was going to make it out alive or pass away. Geoff followed close behind ready for a bucket load of questions. Geoff is always the one asking questions but this time Bridgette was the one to ask me.

"You were serious about the time traveling thingy weren't you." She asked with a straight face and wide eyes.

"Yes I was thank you" I said keeping my head up high and not trying to make an expression of sadness on my face.

"So what… it's over? Happy Courtney gone bad is over?" she asked.

"Bridgette!" I scolded, "We don't know yet! It could've been false, ugh I don't know…" I said while walking away from the huge puddle of left over blood.

Bridgette then shrugged and walked over to Duncan and Geoff with her bucket loads of questions.

(That night…)

I was cooking up dinner but Bridgette and Geoff had already left. It was silent, Duncan was still locked up in his… ssssccratch that… Our room.

Okay Courtney you can do this… He's not going to die…

_What are you insane? Did you not see that ogre lying on the floor naked with a freakin gun shot?!_

Shut up! We don't know until we ask him!!!

_Well why won't you ask him then?!?!?!?_

Well maybe I will!

_Good!_

Fine!

_Fine!_

As I finished my argument with my inner thoughts, I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the master bedroom.

"Duncan we need to talk." I squeaked quietly.

"What are we havin' for dinner?" he replied.

"What? Duncan stop changing the subject and come down NOW!" I demanded.

I walked down stairs and sat on the living room sofa waiting for his arrival.

The door slowly creaked and I looked up to see that it was Duncan with bags under his eyes and faux hawk all messy.

"You look like you got ran over." I said giggling a bit.

"Actually it will be a gun shot darling." He said smirking a half hearted smirk.

My smile turned into a frown now.

"We don't know yet though." I peeped in.

"True." He replied with a serious tone.

"How long do you think?" I asked

"I don't know." He replied

"You have to find someone that can fix this so it won't happen!!" I screamed this time.

"I should." He retorted.

"Tomorrow, go find someone." I said while we smacked lips into each others.

"Then it's a deal." He said smirking.

"Goodnight then." I said beginning to walk off.

"What?" he asked.

"What…?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"No g'night kiss?" he said playfully.

I smirked and took his chin. When our lips barely touched I screamed, "GOODNIGHT YOU OGRE" then I quickly pecked his cheek and ran off.

I could tell he was smirking as he sat back down.

XXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

The next morning Courtney was off to work for another case, this time Leshawna sued Heather for stealing her cash. Yeah I don't know how or why, it's just that Leshawna and Heather are like sworn enemies. Today was the day I have to find a smart-ass geek who can fix my problem. Yeah I really hated doctors as you can see.

I took my coat and a hat since it was still chilly outside, and walked off.

I held out a piece of paper near my eyes and read the address for the doctor's office.

"This is the place." I sighed.

I opened the door and found my way to Dr. Noah's office.

"Duncan long time no seen, I mean like I ever wanted to see you. Tsk tsk tsk… Criminal as always I see." Noah welcomed me.

"Well dork I need help and you're the only one smart enough to do so." I retorted angry and eyes furrowed.

"Now let's see what's the problem shall we Mr. Delinquent." He said playfully.

"Shut it. I have a disease." I retorted again.

"Well a Flu or a Cold can be cured by sleeping what so ever, anyone can figure that out, even you Duncan. I'm surprise you haven't learned anything since Highschool." He said while handing me a check already.

"Not that kind of disease genius." I quickly huffed.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and waited for another sentence to come out of my mouth.

"I time travel doofus." I finally answered.

"HAHAHHA, Duncan you bullied me since elementary, you think I'm going to fall for your jokes til now?! I thought you would be better then that!!" he said while wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Ugh, idiot your not helping I'm going." I said while beginning to walk off.

"No wait, I can go for a good laugh again. Humor me Juvie." He replied still smiling his cocky smile.

"Can do nerd." I said. "I visit my wife as a little girl in a meadow every month. I don't know when or how but, it happens alright." I began

He just nodded and looked at me his cocky smile fading away.

"Did DJ and Trent put you up to this? Cause man your good. You fooled me for a second there." He said while picking up a book laughing like an idiot again…

"This was a waste of my time." I retorted and stormed off.

"Duncan wait, Hey JUVIE!!" He ran to me and handed me his card. I crumpled it up and stuffed it in my pocket. I was going home, when Courtney texted me.

Courtney: going to eat at Wawanawkwa Specialty. Will bring leftovers. be bac at 7.

I let out my tongue and 'faked puke' because she knew I hated there food. I quickly replied.

Duncan: Don't waste your precious time bring that garbage bac. I'll eat at Geoff's 2night. Will be bac at 6:30.

I waited for a response.

Courtney: K. Love you.

I texted back…

Duncan: Love you 2 hot stuff.

Then there was no more replies. I would have guessed that Chef came to take her order in a tight waitress dress again.. *shivers* So I headed to Geoff's.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV, at Wawanawkwa Specialty.)

I stuffed my phone into my purse and waited for my er…. _Waitress_… to come…

"Speak up Fool, what you ordering." Chef Hatchet asked.

I didn't respond cause I was eye widened at what he was wearing… Or should I say she?

"SPEAK UP MAGGOT" he ordered.

"O-oh sorry. The usual please…" I said while handing him.. her…. Let's just go with him… my menu.

He then saluted and walked away.

"Where's your bad boy?" Chris the owner of the restaraunt asked.

"At Geoff's." I replied while Chef handed my food to me.

"Ah the party animal. Good times teachin' him. Heh I flunked him." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and took a bit out of my food.

Chris then took out a wad of cash and began counting.

Then I coughed. There was this weird tingling in my stomach. I felt like crap. I reached under my shirt to check if anything was wrong.

I held my hand up to see blood all over my fingers. I grabbed my napkin quickly and started coughing up blood again.

Chris then glanced at me and saw the blood drops on the table cloth.

"MY TABLE!" he yelled. "CHEF!"

"QUIET FOOL, WHAT HAPPEN TO THIS MAGGOT?!?!" I heard chef.

"Call the ambulance or something!! I gotta keep my table clean for the health inspector!!" I heard Chris replied.

I wanted to scoff because I knew this place wouldn't get good health points. Then it was all black.

XXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

I was chilling with Geoff while eating some pizza when my cell phone rang.

Geoff looked at me and I snatched my phone and the caller ID said Courtney.

"Hey sweetheart miss me?" I said smirking as Geoff chuckled.

"Sure did honey!" I heard a male voice said with a fake high pitch tone. "Haha just joking with you man, it's Chris."

"Chris how the hell did you get Courtney's Phone?!" I yelled.

Geoff eyes widened when I said Chris. He then went next to the phone near my ear. I glared daggers at him for coming into my personal space, so I clicked the speaker button.

"Dude, your wife's in the hospital. Been bleeding like hell. Now be a good husband and check on her. And you owe me 50$'s for a new table man. Later!" then with that Chris hung up the phone and me and Geoff exchanged looks.

XXXXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

I was at the hospital right now while Geoff went to call Bridgette to tell her about the incident.

I walked pass the nurses smiling at me. I knew they were attractive to my sexy looks. I mean, who wouldn't be?!

I walked to Courtney's room and saw her laying on the white medical beds in the patient clothing thing. I sat near the edge of the bed and put my cold hand on her warm cheek.

She woke up from her slumber and looked at me. I quickly hugged her and said it's going to be alright. And she replied by kissing me.

"I didn't dodge it…" she replied referring to me getting in her pants…. I just stood still, eye widen.

"You mean…" I said putting my palm on her belly.

"Yes." She said rubbing her belly.

"T-t-that's wonderful." I squeaked soooo unmanly…

But now s he was crying.

I just looked at her.

"What if our baby has your disease." She asked. I just looked at her. Not knowing what to say next. I nodded and squeaked we don't know yet. **We would never know**…

XXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

Princess was still in the hospital but she was close to get out. She looked fine and she hasn't bled in a while.

I stormed to the building and took out a little crumpled card in my pants. Dr. Noah.

I saw him speed walking with a rolling backpack in hand. It was 8pm so I knew it was time to close up.

"Noah come here you nerd." I said chasing down at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Duncan." He retorted.

"My wife is having a baby." I retorted back.

"Congratulations, now will you excuse me, I have to lock up." He said walking away.

"WHAT IF MY BABY HAS THE DISEASE AS ME." I started, Noah stopped and looked at me like im crazy. "What if it time traveled out of my wife's stomach. WHAT IF---"

"ENOUGH." He yelled. "I don't see how I can help. I don't believe any of this nonsense."

"What if I can make you believe. We'll just do ONE test… That's it. Believe me or not. Please." I said out of breathe.

"Very well then." He said taking out a pen out of his vest and a clipboard from his rolling backpack.

XXXXX

(Noah's POV wow that's a first…)

I told Duncan too change into the patient clothing and told him I was going to make him go through the test. He was suppose to go through this machine which would tell if he was a time traveler or not. This is just stupid nonsense.

We walked into Room 34 in the building where the machine was. I ran through the instructions and I walked out of the room into a sound proof room.

There was a vital screen which showed his heart beat, and a computer which showed other things I would think you idiots won't know about. There was also a small TV in there and a microphone.

"Okay Juvie, were going to start the test in 10 minutes." I told him through the microphone. I turned on the TV and watched a medical show.

The vital screen was normal and I just looked at my watch and kept watching the TV screen.

Then the loud beeping started from the machine. I didn't take my eyes off the TV screen… until I heard no sound from the vital screen.

No heartbeat. Zit, zero, nada, nothing.'

I quickly blinked once and slapped my self. I looked at the machine and no one was there just the patient clothing….. It was all true.

"Ohhhh crap…" I said to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day back at the doctor's building. Noah's Office.)

(Duncan's POV)

First I picked up my beloved Princess from the Hospital then we went straight to Noah's Office.

"Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap." Noah chanted on.

I raised an eyebrow and me and Courtney exchanged looks.

"Your brain, admits a blast of electric magnetic energy right at the moment you travel. You can see the results right here." Noah finished as he handed over an x-ray of my brain.

"Now there are drugs for this, but all these drugs are too strong for you which may damage the brain and may result to more mischief of the traveling that is occurring. Which in fact your disease is also known as Chrono-Displacement" The nerd continued.

Then Princess spoke up. "I'm ten weeks in, and I haven't been bleeding, so maybe the baby wouldn't have Chrono-Displacement."

"Well were going to find out, we'd like to check on Duncan's genetic code, and some other things which I don't think you numbskulls would understand." Noah piped in.

Courtney just furrowed her eyebrows and I did also.

"Nothing bad would happen. For now." He also piped in.

XXXXXX

(A/N)

Me: Okay I made a long chapter.

Duncan: Yay.

Courtney: yay…

Me: YAY!!! And I kept my promise!

Duncan: Yay…

Courtney: Yay…………..

Me: Well that wraps up todays update. Hopefully I'll update VERY SOON. So REVIEW!!

Courtney: review…

Duncan: review…..

Me: You guys seem soooo drowsy! What happened?

Duncan and Courtney: You don't want to know…..

Me: Well get your mood up cause this will be a long author's note!

Duncan: not longer then your other ones.

Me: yeah well, we have some phew requests.

Duncan: Oh goodie more pain for me…

Courtney: And now I'm happy again!

Me: YAY! Me too!

Courtney: Yay!!

Me: Duncan has to wear tights! This is requested from… Snowiyflake!

Duncan: You sick person. I DON'T DO TIGHTS. PERIOD

Me: Well you better run cause Chef will hunt you down and make you….

Duncan: *slowly walks away*

Me: HEEHE! Well review and tune in for the next chapter. Were almost at the climax aren't we? Or did it already happen?! EEP I lost track.

Next Author's Note, someone special is coming… it's…. IZZY!!! Tune in! Review Please, I worked hard on this one T_T especially Noah, he was hard.


	12. 3rd Meeting

(A/N)

Me: Heyy…. Im sick *sob sob* Duncan and Courtney didn't want to come cause they called me a sickie. So read the story! *achoo* You guys haven't been reviewing. Makes me sad… REVIEW

XXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

That night, it was only 2AM in the morning and I had to piss. So I stood up and put both my arms behind my neck and stretched a little not to bother Sleeping Beauty. When I settled my hands down on the sheets I felt something wet.

Okay don't tell me I didn't piss… I mean, what am I 25 or something. Dammit.

I sighed and looked for the nearest light switch. I clicked the lamp and I saw…..

…..

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blood, all over my fingers.

I was startled, I mean hey, wouldn't you be startled if your wife's baby time traveled out of her stomach? Yeah I wouldn't think I would ever say that. So I shook Courtney lightly just enough to wake her up.

"Princess, ugh, c'mon Court wake up!" I whispered quite loudly

She opened one eye, then the other.

"What the hell..." she said rubbing her eyes, "Duncan, it's only freakin' 2 in the morning!!"

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand showing the blood on my fingertips. Luckily this stopped her outburst. She looked at my hands then she quickly flipped the sheets over, revealing a big pool of blood on our bed.

XXXXX

(No one's POV)

Courtney and Duncan went out of Dr. Noah's building with the result of that there baby might be born successfully or it will be the death of it. But they were all sure that the baby will have Duncan's disease.

It was a quiet walk for them. When they were quickly speed walking over to the cross walk Duncan blurted out… "We can adopt."

"No, I don't want to adopt though." Courtney replied. "Come on now, were gonna miss the crossing sign."

But it was too late, they had to wait a little longer for the cars to pass by.

"Ugh… Duncan this is just too stressful, I don't feel like talking right now, I want ONE normal thing in my life, I want your baby, why can't I have that? Why can't we can just get this over with and we can have our child!!?!?" Courtney murmured under her breathe clenching on her coat for warmth.

Duncan just shrugged and hugged her tightly. When Courtney realized she didn't press the Walking button.

She began to reach toward but failed too because of Duncan's grasp of the hug.

A young girl with freckles and icy blue eyes and dark brown coffee hair stopped them.

"Don't worry, allow me" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

'_It's like she just met Walt Disney.' _Thought Duncan.

While Courtney just politely smiled and said thank you.

The crossing sign appeared on the screen as the couple walked off to the otherside of the street while the young girl just watched them walk away, still with the biggest smile on her face, making her freckles show and her icy blue eyes shine.

Duncan and Courtney still hand in hand walked to there parked car, when Duncan suddenly disappeared. And Courtney just sighed picking up his left over clothes he left behind, and drove off.

XXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

I'll give you a hint. It starts with Time, and ends with Traveling.

Ding ding ding, we have a winner. I time traveled.

But I didn't just travel anywhere, I traveled into the meadow… I took the clothes left on the log, quickly clothed myself, and walked over to the bushes not surprised to see a teenaged version of Princess sitting around on the picnic blanket drinking a cup of tea.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted as she ran up to me.

I just let my head dragged down and walked away from her.

"Hey you idiot, right here!" she then grasped my shoulder and shook me slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked In a worried tone.

"I don't feel like I should be here." I replied.

"Did something happen?" she asked again.

I looked at her, and nodded. "I just gotta clear things out with someone special." He said now grinning for 2 seconds and went back to a smug frown.

Then I disappeared. Just at the right time.

XXXXXX

(Courtney's POV at Night)

I was working on a way to clear my agent Leshawna again because she was sued by Heather again for breaking her car. Seriously, Heather just needs to chill out.

I was at 'Courtney's Corner' AKA my Private work room, you know since we have a bigger house and all, I got my own work room where I can file all my law suits and become the best lawyer there is. When all of a sudden Duncan slammed the door open startling me.

"I was at the meadow again, look sorry for cutting you off and leaving you like that again." He said in one breathe.

"Duncan, you always leave me whenever you time travel," I said with a frown on my face.

"We didn't finish our conversation." He said sternly. I just nodded in agreement.

"Look, I don't want to adopt." I piped in crossing my arms above my chest and closing my eyes.

"Me neither, now… I haven't traveled that far into the future to see if we actually have a child." He said now serious.

I sighed letting my arms go near my waist. "Duncan, this is going stressful now I want you to understand that we won't know yet!" I yelled poking my finger into his chest.

"Look, I'm not going to be a victim here." He replied furrowing his eyebrows.

"Did I even tell you were the victim?! Have you ever thought about that?!" I replied furiously. I am not going to take his nonsense anymore.

"Courtney, like you said, we don't know yet. Now would you just SHUT THE HELL UP." He retorted then his eyes widened as he saw my face turning sorrowful.

"C-courtney I didn't mean it, Princess…" he tried to support me laying a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes furrowed. I didn't want to deal with him now. So I spun him around and pushed him out of the room and locked the door. I heard his deep sigh after that…. And then nothing else. I cracked open the door to see where he had went and the door stopped when it was blocked by some clothing.

XXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV)

I have been traveling a lot lately. I stood there in the middle of the parking lot. No one was here. But I saw the clock tower, knowing that I was still in town, and Courtney was here. I looked for the nearest pay phone and found a quarter on the ground near a piece of gum where a kid had laid there, for a stupid pathetic prank. I quickly put in Courtney's Cell phone number then I hesitated…

Would she really pick up after I actually yelled at her?

_Of course not stupid! Girls hate it when they get yelled, it's the first sign of a break up_.

That's a lie.

_Well, speak for youself, your life is a lie._

Ouch. Who called you cupid?

_Shut up douchebag._

Then I strongly disagreed with my inner voice and continued dialing Courtney's #.

First beep…

……

……

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

..

….

…

…..

Second beep.

..

…..

….

.

..

…

..

…

…

"*sniff* Hello, Courtney speaking." She answered with a polite voice holding back her sadness.

"Princess, hey, look I'm sorry, I time traveled, and could you please pick me up? Bring some clothes maybe even?" I replied.

"Oh it's you… wel…. ERHG fine.." then she hung up.

I waited 10 minutes in the parking lot shivering. When her car parked up near the parking lot.

I ran to the car and she opened the window.

"Tha—" I began until she threw me clothes.

I clothed myself and opened the car door.

"Your so irresponsible." She said, "How did you even get enough money to call?"

"Found a coin on the ground." I said smirking.

She smiled.

"Well you're a lot nicer in the future." She peeped in. I couldn't help myself but smirk

I leaned In for a kiss and she fiercely kissed back. Then it turned out to be a sexy make out session…

XXXXXXX

(Courtney's POV, next morning)

I felt absolutely great, last night I cleared things out with Duncan, and he agreed. Yes, victory again! I couldn't help but smile. I didn't bleed, I was happy, and we didn't fight at all now.

I decided to make a big breakfast.

When I began making the eggs Duncan came in yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Someones giddy." He said smirking and kissing me on the cheek.

"Yup. I have a confession though…" I said slyly.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Shoot"

"Well, I sort of cheated on you." I confessed grinning and eyebrows narrowing showing my guilt.

"You did what now?!?!!" he screamed while he spit take his coffee.

"Well if you think making out with you in the past call it cheating then yes."

"If only I could've really been there." He said grinning and planting one on me.

"Shut up." I replied smirking while kissing back.

XXXXXXX

(Duncan's POV, that afternoon)

I took a shower and came out boxers on and spraying deodorant while Courtney just laid comfy on the master bed.

"Duncan get me coffee." She asked.

"Okay…." I said ending my sentence sounding like a question. She's been asking weird things from me lately.

"Oh while your at it can you get me a chocolate bar dipped in peanutbutter?" she asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Why won't you just eat a peanutbutter chocolate candy instead of dipping a chocolate bar in peanutbutter for a hustle." I asked putting gel on my hair.

"It won't be the sameeee!! I thought you loved me!!!!" she said with a whimper.

"I do, I do! That's why were married aren't we?"

"Then give me a chocolate bar dipped in peanutbutter!!" she screamed. Courtney pregnant was wayyyy worst then her not pregnant. I can't take these mood swings! Unless of course its lovey dovey. That I can take.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a chocolate bar and dipped it in peanutbutter.

"Here you go your highness." I said smirking.

"DUNCAN HOW COULD YOU!" she said slapping the chocolate bar out of my hand.

"What what did I do?!" I asked eyes furrowed.

"You forgot the coffee!!" she whinned.

I rolled my eyes, got her coffee and a chocolate bar dipped in peanutbutter. Then she was settled and had a baby name book in her hand.

"Ooh! How's Jenna?" she asked looking at me referring to what were naming our baby.

"We don't even know if it's a girl though." I said smirking while fixing my faux hawk.

"Fine! What about Collin, for a boy?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I replied.

"OOH!! What about an interesting name!" she started. "like… Dahlia"

"Courtney babe, seriously, if you want interesting, just merge our names together." I said rolling my eyes again still fixing my faux hawk.

"Duncan, I am not naming my baby Dourtney or Cuncan or anything else like that…" she scoffed. While I chuckled.

"OOH I KNOW! What about Cindy? To casual?" she asked.

"Look, I really don't know." I replied

"Ugh, Duncan your no help!" she yelled with a giggle.

"I don't even think we should be talking names yet" I chuckled.

She settled her book onto her large stomach. "I'm just getting some ideas!"

"Hmm… Dourtney, Cuncan, Duney, Courcan…" I smirked. While she threw the book at my face.

Then I vanished, leaving Courtney with her baby name book, dialing Bridgette's phone number, to discuss names.

XXXXXX

(a/n)

Me: I liked this chapter, and I bet you guys will like the next one… or the beginning of the next one. I think it's funny. Well here's a preview of the next one, check it out!

_Preview_

"_Who are you?" Duncan asked._

"_You may not know me, but I certainly know you." A young girl with freckles, dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes replied._

"_I see… well I guess I gotta be going." Duncan retorted while he walked off._

"_Tell your 'princess' I said hi…" she replied._

"_What did you say?" Duncan asked curiously facing the little girl again._

"_I know your disease…. Cause' I have it too…. Dad."_

XXXXXXXX

Me: Well that was intresting. NOW in order to do the next chapter, the preview clearly stated that the little girl was Duncan's daughter, his first travel to show his baby…

And in fact, it's a girl. YAY… now I need names so I'm holding a contest.

Who ever can come up with a GREATEST name for a baby GIRL… I repeat… GIRL. Will get to have her/his own baby girl name be the name of Duncan and Courtney's baby! And you will be mention to be giving the name. So fill out the form and review!!

Form:

Your name:

Baby Girl Name:

REVIEW


	13. Who are you?

(A/N)

Me: Yeaaaaah… I guess this is a late update.

Duncan: You're telling me.

Me: As a matter a fact. I wasn't telling you. But since your back, it means I'm not sick! YAY!

Courtney: Oh yay.

Me: Okay c'mon team spirit! Yeah, I can't type really good cause my hand is sorta broken from cracking my knuckles too much, so I can't type with my index finger…. SO I'M TYPING REALLLLLY SLOW!!

Courtney: Ouch.

Me: Indeed. Get in the mood! This is a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or the book and or movie Time Travelers Wife… -sigh-

XXX

(Duncan's POV)

I woke up, finding myself in this bizarre rocky place. I stood up behind a rock just incase people weren't around. Did I travel to the stoneage? It's better then nothing.

I dragged myself up, not knowing that I just smashed my face onto something hard.

"What the fu---" I began rubbing my head, as I saw these little pipsqueaks laughing and giggling pointing fingers at me saying "Hey look at that naked man!" "Oh my gosh! A caveman!" "I didn't know they had caveman's in a museum!!"

I rubbed my little stub of a bear under my lips. Crap, I'm in a museum. I quickly ran out of the exhibit and placed some clothes that were in the locker rooms for the security guards.

I walked out of the room making my way out of the museum, when a young girl approached me running away from her class with there field trip.

"Dad?" she paused looking at me. I glanced once, then twice, then I stared at her.

I slightly cocked my head and raised a brow.

"Huh." I quietly spoke.

"Daddy!" She squealed and ran up to me for a tight hug.

I just look at her dumbfounded with wide eyes. She then let go of her tight grab and glanced at her class moving on to the next exhibit. She held my arm and ran to the nearest exit followed by a yelp of come on's.

Who the hell was she…

We were now walking out on the cold weather, except I had nothing but this stupid security clothes.

I looked at her once more, she was smiling the biggest smile ever. She looked familiar.

"Who are you?"

"You may not know me, but I certainly know you." She replied. She was a young girl, with dark brown hair, sort of a mixture of black and light brown making the dark texture, she had freckles that reminded me of Princess, and those rare icy blue eyes that reminded me of myself.

I was still confused… (A/N OH DUNCAN UR AN IDIOT!!)

"I see…. Well I better get going…" I replied to her mysterious reply.

"Well then… tell your _Princess_, I said hi." She smiled with triumph.

Where now, it hit me. That one keyword, told all……..

"I know your disease… cause' I have It too….. Dad" She replied still smiling wide.

"Wait huh what…" I said confusingly slapping the top of my faux hawk, causing it to bend over a bit.

She giggled at the sight then spoke. "This is the first time we actually met… at least, we met before."

I smirked.

"The crosswalk." She retorted to my idiotic mess.

"Oh." I replied rubbing the back of my head. "So how old are you?" I said breaking the silence.

"Ten." She replied happily.

"So how are you? What's going on at school?" I asked curious.

"Nothing much. Everything is so amateur…. I read at home, my parents teach me a lot, well my mom. My dad, he just supports." She replied nudging me.

"gets it from her mommmm…." I whispered in a sing song voice.

She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"I also heard grandma sing! It was beautiful… at the local opera house!" she continued.

That got me wondering.

"You time travel?" I asked.

She giggled.

"I told you before! Didn't I? Were almost exactly alike, except I can control my time traveling better then you can." She said eyes closed and hands on her hips. She gets that from her mom too. "Sometimes I can choose where I go!"

"So you can control it." I said smirking too.

"Yup!" she replied.

I sighed and kneeled down to be at her level. She was pretty short, but that's just because she's ten.

"I'm glad I met you…." I began.

"Brooke. Name's Brooke." She finished.

"Brooke." I finished my own sentence.

"I'm glad I met you too daddy." She replied. "I missed you so much…"

Ding ding ding! New keyword. Missed.

"How old were you when I died."

She lowered her head, "Five."

"Five…." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you." She said while raising her head slowly.

"No no no, it's okay, I need this information.."

"How's your mom?" I asked briefly, wondering how Courtney is doing without me.

"She's okay… Sad." She retorted.

"BROOKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we heard a voice from a distance screaming, it scared the crap out of me.

"That's my teacher. I got to go." She replied while hugging me tightly.

"Kay." I replied.

She let go of the hug, and ran off to her teacher. She looked back. And mouthed I love you.

"Love ya too." I murmured, as she read my mouthing. She smiled widely again and ran off.

XXX

I was back at home, just after my encounter with my daughter.

I saw Courtney sharing a gallon of icecream with Bridgette near the bed.

"Hwello!" Bridgette said waving her icecream spoon, with her mouth full of icecream as she continued watching there soap opera's.

I took Courtney's spoon and plopped a giant scoop in my mouth while I sat near Courtney. She grabbed the spoon back glaring daggers at me.

"I saw her." I said in a serious tone.

"Hwat?" she said with a mouthful of icecream.

"Our daughter." Now saying with a smirk.

"Ish a girl?" she replied still with icecream in her mouth.

"Name's Brooke."

"Oh my gosh Duncan! I wish I could've seen her…" She said swallowing her icecream while Bridgette looked at us with her mouth smiling and her eyes full of interest.

"Mel came up with that one." Bridgette said pointing her spoon at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Bridgette's friend." Courtney replied.

"Ah. Well babe, ya did. The girl on the crosswalk? Yea. That'd be her." I replied smirking.

Courtney didn't say anything but just tossed her baby book of names on the ground and yelped a 'Woohoo! No more of this crappy name game!'

Bridgette giggled while we all plopped more icecream in our mouths.

XXX

(A/N)

Me: End of Chapter! Do ya like it? I'd like to thank, GoThIc FaIrY gIrL for coming up the name with Brooke. Thankkkkkk youuuu! And you'll be added more in the next chapter!

Duncan: That was weird. I acted all mushy.

Me: I made you mushy cause you were the…. MURDERER *keyboard Dunn DUnnn music plays* in the new episode of TDA!!

Duncan: IT WAS COURTNEY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, not to mention she used her sexy skills to make me go out to see if it was a real train, and she fed me dinner while she stole my dna!!  
Courtney: And you totally fell for it idiot!!

Me: yeah! Way to go Courtney. And now Lindsay is on my hatred list. NEVER mess with Courtney's mind!

Courtney: YEAH!

Me: Huzzah!

Duncan: Yea… Well Review, and I guess you guys can request for stuff in the author's note again…

Thanks for some reviewers who participated in this contest! You all gave me coolio names! A new contest will come, sooner or later… So ta ta! I'm making a new story too!!!!!! Check it out when it comes out!!

^Oooooh that rhymed!^


	14. Daddy is gonna what?

(A/N)

Me: I know I know, I haven't updated in a while! Well I updated now. So har har!

Duncan: Just read the story before she babbles on….

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or the book or movie Time Travelers Wife ya hear me?

NOTE: I want to skip the birth scene since it wasn't actually played on the movie, but it will be an EXTRA at the end of the whole story.

Xxx

(Courtney's POV)

"Brooke got dammit here." Duncan said playfully clapping his hands calling out for his 1 year old daughter.

"Duncan, maybe if you were just to say that a little bit more nicer she'll actually come." I replied holding up a video camera taping Duncan and Brooke.

I smiled, happy family at last.

Duncan snapped at me as I snapped back in realization. Brooke was looking at me with her little bald head and her baby eyes…. Ahhh so cute…

I waved a little pointing the camera at her.

Xxx

(5 Years Later…)

It was Brooke's 5th birthday, everyone came a long to celebrate it with us. Even her friends. Bridgette and Geoff too. But what caught my attention was Duncan's father. He came early.

I walked in the room with her birthday cake in hand seeing Brooke with Duncan's dad.

"You're here." I said placing the cake on the table near the decorations.

"Sorry, I let myself in. I wouldn't miss the special event." He said giving Brooke a present. I raised an eyebrow.

"Duncan's in the kitchen." I said walking away to Duncan. He nodded.

Duncan turned around, smirked, then kissed my on the forehead.

"You're dad's here." I said picking up a roll of tape to hang up the décor's.

He nodded and his smile faded.

(Duncan's POV)

Courtney walked out of the kitchen leaving me thinking.

Should I greet him?

Should I ignore him?

Should I what….

I walked out into the living room and Brooke came running to me with a violin in her hands.

"Look what grandpa got me!" she cheered as she strummed the strings gently.

"Great." I said walking over to dad.

He looked up and gave a heart warming smile. I raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be at home drinking?" I answered. He looked astonished.

He then turn his frown upside down and smiled once more. "I stopped. Been playing in the orchestra for months now." He announced. This news made me happy. But the bad news was that Brooke was 5.

"Good, and what's with the…" I asked pointing to Brooke playing the violin near a small stand with music notes on it.

"I'd think she'd have a talent like that from the blood, you know… me, your mother, Courtney." He said. Well it was true, Courtney was good at playing that little fiddle thing.

I walked over to Courtney leaving my dad to teach lil' Brooke the violin. She was setting up the table cloths. I surprised kissed her and she yelped.

"Sheesh, talk about warning." She said happily as she set down and kissed me back.

"Right…" I started but I saw a glimpse of a certain person in the kitchen. "Isn't that…?"

"Brooke. She time traveled, or Brooke from the future time traveled here." Courtney finished off. She called Brooke to tell her that… Brooke was waiting for her. Brooke jumped a little then took off.

"HEY, WEAR A JACKET IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!" yelled Princess.

"Yeah yeah." Brooke replied, she got that from me. She took her snow jacket and ran outside with her other self.

Princess let go of me and looked out the window watching her daughter and her future daughter talk. She then glanced at me, and I looked back, but I was staring at the number 5 decoration hanging from the wall. Sooner or later I had to tell her that my time was up.

"Kinda magical." Courtney said dreamily referring to Brooke playing with Brooke. Speaking of Brooke, she walked inside leaving the other Brooke gone. She had an emotionless expression.

Princess walked over to her and asked, "Hey, where's Brooke?"

Brooke turned around. "She's gone."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Courtney worriedly like a sick mother.

She hesitated. "No." then she walked away.

Courtney shot daggers at me with a worried look.

(2 hours later.)

Everyone had come, Brooke's friends, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna and other people. It was actually not peaceful since the little 5 year olds and 4 year olds kept blowing those annoying party favors around like monkeys.

I watched them play for a while, but then I saw Brooke just sitting quietly eating away a piece of cake. I walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked her, she looked up and nodded.

I held her hands and brought her to a nearby hallway, Courtney came around with empty plates and some frosting on her fingers from the mess that those kindergardeners made. She looked at me smiling cause' I was handling things.

She told me she was upset cause the older Brooke told her that I was dead. Kind of harsh for a little girl to handle, but eh.

I nodded and walked over taking plastic cups that were on the floor and empty plates on the table. I walked over to the kitchen where Courtney was quickly making little finger sandwiches. I opened the cabinet and placed the empty plastic utensils in there. When I turned around Courtney was right in my face. Sexy as it is, it was actually quite scary.

"Why is she so upset?" she asked still worried.

"Er it's her birthday, why would she be upset?" I answered.

"Ugh, you're so idiotic!" she said and walked off with the giant plate of sandwiches in her hands.

(after the party)

(Courtney's POV)

I gave Brooke a bath silently. She hasn't been talking much, and I was worried like Hell. Duncan never told me anything today, we barely talked to each other today too. And I thought today was suppose to be a great day!

I picked up Brooke and wrapped her around with a big towel. I shook her silly and wiped her body clean. She held the towel around her like a big blanket.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" I asked smiling.

She hesitated. Then spoke.

"Yeah." She answered quickly.

I stopped smiling. "Something's bothering you, you know you could tell me these things."

"No…" she said quietly. I rubbed her back.

"Why…?" I asked.

"Because Daddy told me not too…" she said still quietly, her emotionless face blank.

"Sometimes Daddy needs to tell me these things too….." I started sort of angrily that Duncan wouldn't tell me stuff. "I promise I won't tell anybody, you can tell me." I said feeling silly saying this to my little girl.

"Promise…?" she asked.

"Yes, promise." I replied looking into her icy blue eyes.

"… Daddy's going to die." She said.

Huh…. Wait… what?!?!??!

"O-okay, Honey why won't you go to your room, and, get your in your jammy's or something…" I said then hurrying to Duncan.

When I saw him I nearly jumped on him. But I tackled him to the ground…

"HEY! Easy hot stuff, my back is killing me…" he said turning me over so that I couldn't escape, I was under him, feeling his icy cold breathe, he was pinning me down.

"Why didn't you tell me you ogre?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Tell you what…?" he asked dumbfounded smirking.

"You know!" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Actually babe, I don't." he replied.

"Oh!!! I know you know, your just saying you don't know but you actually know, you know!!" I said fast.

"What?" he asked cocking his head a little and raising his eyebrow.

"That you're gonna die!" I blurted out. I really wanted to cover my mouth, but I couldn't cause he was pinning me down and crushing his chest with mine.

He frowned and stood up.

"I didn't want you to know…" he said.

"It's okay, at least… er… at least we know and were ready…." I said. We kissed then walked upstairs to go to sleep.

(A/N)

Me: Yar yar yar…. Okay now like this was a short chapter. Ha ha… Anyway, I hope you like it… a little sad…. But the next one would be…. Er…. The next update?

Duncan: Your stupid, and you call me idiotic!

Courtney: Cause you are you Neanderthal…

Duncan: You wanna bet?

Courtney: Bet what exactly?!

Me: ENOUGH…… Okay, heh heh… review!


	15. Sing Daddyo

(A/N)

Me: Hi guys! I have news, 1) I'm am sad to say that Downhill will be on… hiatus! NOOO, actually but its for you GxB lovers. Which, this is a DxC Flick. So yeah uhm. Okay, this story is almost at the end. I SAID ALMOST. And, I have another announcement which will be at the bottom of this… chapter! So go ahead read the story, then read my other author's note kay? Kay~

Disclaimer: Same as the last.

Xxx

(Courtney's POV The next Afternoon)

Duncan was gone, in to the space time continuum. Somewhere there exactly. While I was back at home doing the dirt work.

I washed the dishes, put away the dishes. I took Brooke to school. And now I'm here scrubbing the tile flooring. Just great, I thought today would be a nice day off from Brooke's birthday. Maybe there's left over cake…

THUMP

I gasped as I was startled. I threw my scrub brush and leaned against the cabinet.

"W-who's there?" I asked very scared. I took the nearest thing to protect me, which as a ladle. And I covered my face defensively. I walked to where the sound was coming from, and I found Duncan shivering and his foot was bruised up and frostbitten. He was completely nude making it worst. I panicked and brought him to the nearest hospital. It occurred to me that he just came back from the future.

(At the hospital)

I waited hours for the results if his injured foot was okay. Doctor Noah came in which surprised me a bit.

"Yes Doctor?" I asked politely, anxious too.

"Uhm. Duncan is okay." He started. I sighed in relief and I put my hand against my heart as I felt the heartbeat slowdown.

"Oh thank goodness." I murmured under my breathe.

Noah looked at me holding a clip board and pen. "But… I am afraid his foot is quite bad from the frost bite. The erm… Travels, made this happen. My hypothesis is that he traveled to somewhere dead beat cold, that it gave him frost bite causing his nude body to lose most body heat."

"W-wait what does that mean?" I asked confused. I cocked my head and let go of my heart.

"Juvie boy here can't progress on foot anymore. Well, not forever. But he will be in a wheel chair for now on until further notice."

"Wheel chair…? B-but if he travels he can't bring it with him, he'll be crippled!" I gasped standing from the waiting chair holding onto Noah's white jacket collar and shook him violently.

"Easy there. It's only temporary."

"But how will he maintain his daily jogs? He will be traveling like a mad man!!!!"

"True. Well let's hope for the best then." He smirked as he walked away.

"Hmph! I could be a better doctor then you! Ugh." I screamed as I walked away to see Duncan in his room.

I creaked open the door and saw him laying on the wheel chair, he was ready to go. I smiled at his enthusiasm and gestured him to get in the car. He nodded and smirked as we drove away.

(Next morning- Duncan's POV)

I sat, well I'm always sitting now. And I watched outside the window, the snow fall down our large porch, when Brooke walked up to me 5 feet away.

"Daddy." She asked in her childish voice.

I turned my wheels around to see her soft expression and her ice eyes meet mine.

"yes?" I asked.

"Are you going to die?" she replied.

I stared at her.

"Are you going to have to be in that chair from now on." She asked gain.

I turned my wheel a little bit more.

I started rolling the wheels towards her as she didn't move a muscle.

"Only for a little while honey." I replied. "Things are happening fast now Honey, I'm traveling A LOT."

She smiled, "Try to change that daddy. Try to control it."

I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"How do you do it?" I asked the little 5 year old. Weird as it seems. She's better at this then me.

She smiled wider. "Whenever I feel like I'm about to travel" she spoke. "I sing. I sing to myself."

I looked at her eyes widened. She expects me to sing? Worth a shot then dying. "Let's try that."

She smiled and sung.

"Daisy, Daisy…" she started memorizing the skip rope song in her head. After the two basic words, she forgot it. I believe she either got it from me. Or her mother. She started humming by then.

The world flashed before my eyes, my arms were tingling, my legs… my body. I time traveled as I hear Brooke still singing.

(TO THE FUTURE)

I woke up. Landing on the sandy floor. Where was I actually? Fireworks, were booming up and down. New years. Was the first thing that popped in my head. Dammit.

"Courtney!... Courtney!!" I heard someone yelp. I turned around and saw Bridgette running from the porch. My dad opened the door for her and she ran right to Courtney.

I wondered what's happening. Why Bridgette was upset. So I limped to the door to the porch window. My leg was hurting like hell. But it didn't stop me.

I looked through and saw Courtney hugging my present to the future body on the floor. I was bleeding and Bridgette and Geoff were hugging each other while Bridgette whimpered in dispare. Courtney cried the hardest as she lift up my life less hand. I wll die… in new years.

I saw Brooke running to Princess as she hugged her. Brooke was crying quite hard but not as hard as Princess.

Gasping at the scene. I couldn't take much more. I gasped for air, for warmth, for life. I watched my hand fade away. I time traveled back to the present.

(A/N)

Me: Probably the SHORTEST CHAPTER I have ever written in this story. Sad right? But Short chapters mean I'll probably update the next day lol!

Duncan: Whats with all the characters dying in your stories lately?

Courtney: yeah…?

Me: I don't know. Anyway here's my news…

I'm going to make a… Submit your characters story! Would you like that? I want you guys to look out after that cause I have many ideas, it would a mix of Survivor and TDI, it will be called… TOTAL (Chris: total… total…) DRAMA (Chris: drama… drama….) TROPICAL! (Chris: Tropical tropical….) ISLAND! Yeah! And okay, your characters will be interns, but they would be like Owen from TDA, the chaos making interns, and it'll be funny. So watch for that… submit characters (not here)… and YEAH! OKAY REVIEW LUV U MWAH MWAH.


	16. The Ending

(A/N)

Me: Vote Duncan…

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or the book or movie Time Traveler's Wife.

Xxx

(Christmas Eve, Duncan's POV)

"Duncan? Can you put this up there?" Courtney asked as she held the last ornament in her hand trying to reach the top part of the tree. I glared at her.

"it's a little to high for me babe."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. She frowned. "Oh sorry, I just keep forgetting your crippled. Sort of." She said as she giggled a bit. I smirked.

"Nah, it's okay. Appointment's in 3 days. I probably can walk now."

She looked at me in astonishment. She used her ballet toes to reach the top since were about the same height. But she depends on me to do the dirty work. Well. Not always. (Me: Duncan is short huh?)

Brooke came running to me almost knocking Princess off of her ballet pedestal. She gasped.

"Sorry mom! Dad!!! Can we open presents now? Please, please, please?" she begged as she sat on my lap as I sat in the wheel chair. I smirked at her.

"You know the rules." I said, Princess looked at me and smiled.

Brooke rolled her eyes at me. "Fine. Besides I already know what I'm getting." She said smirking. She probably time traveled and saw what she's getting. She's just like a little tease like her mother.

"Brooke!" Courtney said astonished, hands on her hips.

"Sorry mommy." She said slyly as she looked at me with a wide smile.

I smiled back.

"So Christmas is almost here eh?" Courtney asked as she walked towards me and Brooke.

"Yeah." I said followed by Brooke. We both exchanged looks. I didn't tell Courtney that I was going to die in New Year's yet, neither Brooke. I feel like a wimp.

"Well if we can't open presents, now what do we do?" Brooke asked boredly. I looked at her and put her off of my lap.

Courtney tapped her chin. "We'll just make dessert. Come on Brooke. I'm craving gingerbread today." Courtney said as she took out the cookie tray.

I rolled my chair onto the living room to take a nap.

(later that night, Duncan's POV)

I woke up.

It was 11:24 pm. Almost Christmas. I rolled my chair to the kitchen to see if anyone was there. Only Courtney washing dishes. I came to a conclusion that Brooke was sleeping, and I have to tell Courtney about my death.

I rolled up to her and she smiled. "You're awake." She said.

I yawned and stretched my arms. "Yeeeeaah…" I said hazily. Courtney kissed me on the lips and finished her dish washing.

"Look." I started. Courtney looked at me listening. "I have to tell you something."

"About what?" she asked.

I swallowed. "My death."

She looked at me wide eyes. "Why. What did you see?"

I sighed deepily and looked at her with sad eyes. "Me dead mostly. New Years. Fireworks…." I said

She looked down almost to tears and sat on my lap.

"We don't know for sure…" she mumbled from breathes.

I took her face and looked at her. "We do now."

She let out tears. Crying. I didn't want to see her like this. "Are you absolutely…sure?"

I nodded. "Positive…"

She cried a bit louder. But not loud enough to wake up Brooke. I stroked her beautiful brown hair through my fingers.

"I'll miss you." She quietly said. I looked up at her. But she didn't look at me.

"I'm not gone yet." I said and I kissed her lips. We kissed for about, what seems like hours. Passionately, deep, and sorrowful.

(New Year's Eve, Duncan's POV)

I was in the patio looking at the stars. It was almost my time to go. Somebody approached me and put a hand on my back.

I turned the wheels around to see Geoff looking at me emotionless.

"Dude... Court's upset. What have you done?" he asked.

I shook my head smirking. "Ah Geoff. I'm gonna miss that attitude."

Geoff raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Don't know what your talking about man." He said as he walked away. Beer in his hand to Bridgette.

I smiled half hearted. Our family hosted a new year's party in our house. Friends and family came, drinking soda, some beer, playing instruments, singing, eating.

A lovely brunette caught my eye. She was wearing a long red silk dress with two thin straps. Pearls on her neck glowed in the night sky and her heels click clacked on the wooden floorboard. She was taking plates to wash. I glanced at her and she smiled at me. The worried look on her was sad. And it made me sad.

As I stared at the last bit of her. I vanished. Or time traveled.

Xxx

(In the Meadow, deeper into the woods, Duncan's POV)

I gasped for air. There was snow everywhere. I was completely naked. And I was shivering to death. Was this how I was going to die? No it can't be. I was shot. But how was i…?

A deer glanced at me. Looking at me terrified. I looked at it for a second. But I heard a gun shot pull out.

I turned around quickly. My torso was in pain, and all I saw was Courtney's father and a friend of his, aiming for the deer. But I time traveled at the wrong spot, in the wrong time.

(No one's POV)

The trigger was pulled.

"Hmm… what was that?" asked Courtney's dad. "We just lost the deer! I know I shot _something _'cause there's blood everywhere on the snow!"

His friend scratched his scalp. "I really don't know. What a mystery eh?"

Courtney's father nodded. "Heck of a mystery."

Xxx

(Courtney's POV, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party)

Everyone was enjoying the party. But I wasn't exactly. I knew what was going to happen. And I wanted to share the last moment with Duncan, I just wanted to yell out, DUNCAN FUCK ME NOW! And we'd make love all night. But I couldn't… cause one, it'd be embarrassing. And two, I couldn't find him anywhere…

I poured a glass of soda in a fancy cup and drank slowly looking everywhere.

I guess I should make time go by… I'll talk to Bridgette.

I set my cup on a table and walked to Geoff.

"Geoff where's Bridge?" I asked as Geoff took a sip of his beer.

"Mm…. I think she's in the patio…" Geoff said still drinking his beer. I thanks him and walked to the patio.

When I walked to through the living room I heard Bridgette screaming.

"COURTNEY…COURTNEY!!" I glanced at her direction of voice and saw her running to me in tears. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the hallway. I gasped at my sight.

There was Duncan reforming to his usual self with a blood shot on his chest. I panicked and told Bridgette to grab a lot of blankets and pillows and what not. I hugged his chest and cried loudly.

"No… Don't LEAVE ME…." I yelled as he was trembling in the cold and blood was spilling everywhere. Brooke gasped as she set down her violin quickly and sprinted to where I am.

She cried softly near me as Bridgette came sprinting with blankets and pillows with Geoff. They set a pillow under his head, and a ton of blankets wrapped around his torso. I cried heavily as Brooke started too. Bridgette was screaming in horror and crying (Me: You know how some people go AHHHH then they start crying. Yea. A lot of people do that.) Geoff was sipping his beer, and he wrapped more blankets around Duncan.

I cried, and cried. But it was no use. We couldn't stop the blood. It was over.

Xxx

(5 years after Duncan died, In the meadow, Brooke's POV)

"Catch!" I said to Celeste and Collin, Bridgette and Geoff's daughter and son.

Collin ran and grabbed the play ball as he smiled and threw it to Celeste, who threw it to me.

I smiled widely as we kept playing catch. When something was moving in a bush.

"Who's there?" yelped Celeste as she jumped.

Collin looked at the bush. When I just smiled excitedly.

"Daddy?" I asked not surprised at all.

"Brooke!" said the man as he came out slowly revealing my dad wearing grandpa's old pants and shirt. "Your mother still puts clothes for me huh?" he says. I nodded as I ran up to him and smiled.

Celeste and Collin looked at me jaw dropped and scared to death. I smiled. "Guys, this is my dad. He… is a spirit. Dad, this is Celeste, and Collin. Auntie Bridgette and Uncle Geoff's daughter and son." I said not wanting to blurt out that my dad is a time traveler.

I was surprised that my dad time traveled even when he's dead! Well maybe he's just coming from the past. So this was the first time seeing him in 5 years.

"CoOOoooOOool" says Collin as he continued to play catch with Celeste.

Dad kissed my forhead a thousand times and asked, "Where's your mom?"

"Your_ Princess_ is in her _castle_. Want me to call her?" I said amusingly. Daddy just smirked and nodded.

"Celeste! Collin! Can you tell my mom to run down here? Tell her someone special came to visit." I said. Duncan smirk at my leadership as Collin and Celeste nodded and ran to the house.

I hugged my dad and waited for my mom to come.

(Courtney's POV)

I was watering the flowers in the backyard when Bridgette's kids ran over to me tugging on my dress.

"What is it?" I asked.

Collin pointed to the far meadow. "Brooke told us to tell you that someone here to see you."

I gasped and dropped my watering can.

I ran as fast as I could to the meadow. I didn't care if I trip or fall, or mess up my hair, or my shoes. But what it really matters is…

"Duncan?"

Duncan looked at me when I reached the meadow. He smirked his casual gorgeous smirk and I smiled back at him. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed him for a long time.

"How'd you?" I asked.

"Time traveled in the past. Or in my dead. I really don't know. Hey, you still leave out the clothes." He said as he kissed my neck.

I giggled. "Is this going to be an often thing?" I asked.

Duncan smirked. "Telling you things in advance, will ruin your mind baby doll."

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: The end… Yay! 16 chapter story! How bout them apples?

Duncan: Okay, I died. And came back to life? What am i? Jesus?

Courtney: No you idiot, in this story you're a time traveler.

Me: exactomundo! Okay! My hand is hurting from clicking the "Vote" button on CN, of course I clicked Duncan silly!

Duncan: You better.

Me: Anyway, I hope you ALL love this story and I want to thank ALL my reviewers and readers. So… thanks!

Courtney: Thanks!

Duncan: Whatever.

Me: I also have another story in my mind! It's called. Five Hundred Twenty Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes. It's not a song fic, nor based on the play. It's gonna be about Beth, Courtney, Owen, and Duncan having to do the "guy in a coma" movie genre instead of the animal buddy one. But something goes wrong to Duncan when he's the guy in the coma… is he acting it for the cameras? Or is it real? And why is it called 525,600 minutes anyway? Because he only has a year to live.

Courtney: okay, now I have to agree with the Neanderthal… why do all your stories end up people dying?

Me: Elementary my dear Courtney.

See ya soon. I'll be working on Full of Suspense Master Chief, when my computer gets fixed and TDTI! Until then!


End file.
